


El deceso del Karasuno.

by Stasawe



Category: Haikyuu!!, Saw (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Drama, F/F, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sad, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasawe/pseuds/Stasawe
Summary: Los miembros del equipo son encerrados en una habitación y sin explicaciones se ven forzados a superar una serie de pruebas que les ha preparado cierta persona."—Quiero jugar a un juego...Juguemos, Shouyou."(HISTORIA INTERACTIVA)





	1. Encerrados.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la película Saw, pero a mí manera. Es posible que haya momentos OOC debido a la locura.
> 
> Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate, yo solo hago que sus personajes se maten entre sí.
> 
> Saw pertenece a James Wan, yo solo utilizo su trama como base para este fanfic.
> 
> Dicho esto, recuerdo que es una **historia interactiva**. Al final de cada capítulo daré opciones y en los comentarios podréis elegir solo una. La que tenga mayor votos será la aplicada en el capítulo siguiente.

**Capítulo 1: Encerrados.**

~~POV Narradora~~

Todo comenzó una noche cualquiera. Los miembros del Karasuno se encontraban en la calle disfrutando de los típicos bollos de carne mientras conversaban sobre lo que hicieron durante el día.

—¡Y entonces Kageyama se atragantó con la leche! ¡Teníais que haber visto su cara! —Comentaba un alegre Hinata mientras daba saltitos y se preparaba para el ataque de Tobio.

—¡No hace falta que des detalles! —Replicó el pelinegro avergonzado por las risas de algunos de sus compañeros e intentando atrapar al culpable de ello.

Había sido un buen día. Las clases no se hicieron tan aburridas, faltaron dos profesores y las prácticas de voleibol fueron geniales. El pequeño pelirrojo pensaba que todo iba a ir bien. Amaba pasar el tiempo con sus amigos y sobre todo jugar con ellos a lo que más adoraba en la vida.

Pero eso no duraría mucho.

Kageyama se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de su móvil. Era un mensaje anónimo.

_"—Aléjate de él."_

No le dio importancia porque vamos, ¿quién iba a obedecer un mensaje de alguien que ni siquiera sabía quién era?

_"—Te he dicho que te alejes."_

Volvió a ignorarlo. Un mensaje más y bloquearía aquel número desconocido.

_"—Por favor."_

Suficiente. El pelinegro hizo lo que tenía que hacer y prosiguió la persecución para atrapar al enano pelirrojo que a lo lejos le sacaba la lengua.

—¡Oye! ¡No os alejéis tanto! —Exclamaba Sugawara al ver como el dúo de idiotas se iban corriendo y se perdían entre la oscuridad de la noche.

~~POV Kageyama~~

Sí que nos habíamos alejado. Ya no veíamos a los demás y todo estaba muy oscuro.

—¿Regresamos? —Pregunté tratando de hacer una "tregua" momentánea. Me iba a vengar sí o sí de ese idiota.

Pero nada. No escuché ninguna respuesta.

—Te lo advertí. —Oí una voz detrás de mí. Me era familiar, pero no recordé exactamente de quién era.— Que conste que todo esto es tu culpa.

Noté como pasó su mano por mi costado y me puso un pañuelo en la nariz. Después todo se volvió negro.

~~POV Narradora~~

—¿No creéis que tardan demasiado? —Preguntó Daichi algo preocupado.

—¡Iré a ver! —Dijo Nishinoya dirigiéndose al lugar en el que se habían perdido los dos chicos de 1ro.

Pasaron diez minutos y nada. Nishinoya tampoco regresó.

—Oye oye, esto se está volviendo un tanto extraño. —Aplicó Tanaka.

—¿Por qué no vamos todos? —Ideó Ennoshita.

—¿N~No os da un poco de miedo? —Interrogó Asahi tratanto de esconderse detrás de Suga.— Creo que es mejor llamarles por teléfono y ya...

Pero nadie le hizo caso.

Sugawara iba adelante junto a Daichi. Asahi se refugiaba detrás de la espalda de sus amigos y Kiyoko caminaba junto a Yachi por la derecha. Atrás iban el resto de 2do, y al final Yamaguchi y Tsukishima.

Pasó bastante tiempo. Llevaban como media hora caminando por la misma dirección y no los encontraban.

—Y~Ya deben haberse ido a casa. —Insistía Azumane.

—¡Venga! No tengas miedo, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —Respondía el de cabello gris con una sonrisa.

—C~Chicos... —Se detuvo Yachi y se apegó más a Kiyoko. Todos se giraron para escucharla. —Tsukishima y Yamaguchi no están.

Eso fue la gota de colmó el vaso. Todos se pusieron tensos y la sonrisa de Sugawara se desvaneció de golpe. Todo estaba muy oscuro; las luces de la calle se apagaron.

—Queremos irnos a casa. —Comentaron Kinoshita y Narita bastante nerviosos.

—Vale, pero, ¿y Tanaka? —Aceptó y preguntó Daichi al ver que faltaba cierto pelado entre los de 2do.

—¿Eh? —Se extrañaron ambos chicos al ver que no estaba. —Pero si hace unos minutos...

—¿Y Shimizu? ¿Y Yachi-san? —Interrumpió Koushi asustado.

—Vale, esto ya es demasiado. Asahi tenía ra... —No pudo terminar la oración ya que al girarse su As del equipo no estaba.

—Daichi, ven, rápido. Kinoshita y Narita ya no están. —Dijo el de cabello gris colocándose espalda a espalda con el capitán del equipo.

Estuvieron varios minutos alerta a cualquier movimiento, pero no pasó nada.

—Daichi, llama a la policía. —Ordenó Sugawara mientras se giraba para ver a Sawamura. Ese fue el momento en el que sintió como alguien le hacía oler un pañuelo.

El número 2 del equipo cayó al suelo. Allí fue donde el restante apenas pudo ver a una persona vestida completamente de negro y con un pasamontañas. El capitán se dio cuenta de inmediato de que era el siguiente en caer e intentó evadirlo, pero no pudo evitar oler cierta sustancia que aquel hombre dispersó en el aire.

~~POV Hinata~~

Desperté en una habitación blanca. No recordaba casi nada de lo que había ocurrido, pero al parecer no era el único que estaba en aquel lugar.

—¿Qué hacemos todos aquí? —Preguntó Daichi mientras se frotaba la cabeza. —Es como si me hubiese dado un golpe muy fuerte...

—Tú y todos nosotros. —Aplicó Kiyoko haciendo lo mismo.

—A mí no me duele nada. —Introduje al no notar ninguna molestia en el cuerpo.

—Será porque eres un idiota. —Respondió Tsukishima en tono burlesco. Parece que adoraba molestarme.

—¡C~Cállate! —Intenté defenderme.

—Lamento interrumpir vuestra discusión, ¿pero alguien recuerda algo de lo sucedido? —Interrogó Sugawara tratando de inspeccionar aquella sala.

Todos se quedaron pensativos. No nos acordábamos de absolutamente nada.

_"—¿Se me oye bien?"_

Se escuchó una voz que provenía de una pantalla que estaba en una pared de la habitación. Dentro se podía ver a una persona vestida de negro y con la máscara de un muñeco blanco con mejillas rojas. Todos nos pusimos tensos y poco a poco empecé a recordar lo sucedido.

—Oh, mierda. —Comentó Kageyama. Al parecer también se acordó de algunas cosas.

_"—Ya tendréis tiempo de recordar lo sucedido, pero si queréis os lo resumo ya. Os he encerrado y no podéis escapar. —Aclaró aquel sujeto de negro.— Quiero asegurarme de que estáis todos presentes, así que cuando diga vuestros nombres, responded con un "Sí"."_

Tragué saliva. Todo esto era demasiado extraño, mejor dicho, demasiado fuerte como para ser verdad. ¿Qué nos iba a hacer aquel hombre?

_"—Sawamura, Sugawara, Azumane."_

—Sí... —Dijeron los de 3ro al unísono y con algo de angustia.

_"—Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kinoshita, y... Ah, no recuerdo el nombre del otro."_

—Sí. —Respondieron los tres menos Narita, el cual asustado nos miró a todos.

_"—Lo siento."_

Dichas estas últimas palabras, no pudimos hacer nada al respecto. El cuerpo de Narita explotó en milésimas de segundos llenando toda la habitación de sangre, tripas y trozos de piel. Todos estábamos manchados de sangre y nos quedamos perplejos ante tal escena. Nadie podía creerlo aún. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecerlo?

_"—Sabéis, quiero jugar a un juego. —Su voz me sonaba, pero al estar distorsionada me era difícil reconocer de qué.— Shouyou, juguemos."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí entráis vosotros. Elegid una de estas opciones para saber cómo desarrollaré el siguiente capítulo.
> 
>  
> 
> **1- El equipo se divide en dos grupos de seis y siete.**
> 
>  
> 
> **2- El equipo permanece en un solo grupo de trece.**
> 
>  
> 
> **3- El equipo se divide en tres grupos de cuatro, cuatro y cinco.**
> 
>  
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este estilo (yo soy más de comedia), así que se nota mi falta de redacción con algunas cosas. De todas formas esto es el inicio de algo que espero que dure, así que se pondrá más interesante conforme avance.
> 
> Las actualizaciones dependen de vosotros.


	2. Adiós.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pensé que actualizaría un día después de subir el primer capítulo xD pero es que tengo un hype con esta historia. Según los votos, **la 3ra opción ganó con dos a su favor.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Fanfiction: 1 voto que fue para la 2da opción.**
> 
>  
> 
> **AO3: 1 voto que fue para la 1ra opción.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Wattpad: 2 votos que fueron para la 3ra opción.**
> 
>  
> 
> Eso significa que:
> 
>  
> 
> **3- El equipo se divide en tres grupos de cuatro, cuatro y cinco.**

_Dichas estas últimas palabras, no pudimos hacer nada al respecto. El cuerpo de Narita explotó en milésimas de segundos llenando toda la habitación de sangre, tripas y trozos de piel. Todos estábamos manchados de sangre y nos quedamos perplejos ante tal escena. Nadie podía creerlo aún. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecerlo?_

__

_"—Sabéis, quiero jugar a un juego. —Su voz me sonaba, pero al estar distorsionada me era difícil reconocer de qué.— Shouyou, juguemos."_

[…]

**Capítulo 2: Adiós.**

~~POV Kageyama~~

Ahora lo recuerdo. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que sucedió antes de terminar en esta habitación. Fue aquel mensaje que recibí; el responsable de todo es aquella persona. Supongo que fue mi culpa al no haberle hecho caso.

_"—Te lo advertí."_ Esa voz se me hacía tan familiar... Pero nada, la situación en la que estábamos me impedía rememorar más cosas. Todavía nadie decía nada. Aún no podíamos asimilar lo que le había sucedido a Narita hasta que la primera en reaccionar gritando fue Yachi.

—Hitoka-chan, por favor, cálmate. —Pidió Shimizu mientras acogía en sus brazos a la joven rubia que no dejaba de temblar y gritar. Sus ojos denotaban miedo y angustia.

—Esto es una pesadilla. Sí, seguro que es una pesadilla. —Comentaba Yamaguchi mientras se pellizcaba el brazo una y otra vez.

—Es peor que una pesadilla. —Seguía Nishinoya.

—Os lo dije, ¡yo os lo dije! —Exclamó Asahi desesperado.

—Si ya estamos condenados, preferiría que me matasen ahora mismo. —Incluía Tsukishima en tono burlesco y con una sonrisa.

—Kazuhito está muerto... —Susurraba Ennoshita.— Está muerto, está muerto... —No dejaba de repetir agachando la cabeza y tratando de abrazarse a sí mismo.

—Chicos, tenemos que tranquilizarnos. —Dijo Sawamura tratando de apaciguar la tensión que había.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que nos tranquilicemos si acaban de matar a uno de nuestros amigos?! —Replicó Tanaka con ira.

—¡Lo peor que podemos hacer ahora es perder la cordura! —Introdujo Sugawara levantándose y gritando. Su voz resonó por toda la sala y todos se quedaron en silencio.

_"—Aún no he terminado de pasar lista. —Intervino aquel hombre al que podíamos ver por la pantalla.— Yamaguchi y Tsukishima."_

—Sí, desgraciado de mierda. —Aplicó Tsukishima dirigiendo su mirada, llena de odio, hacia la del causante de todo.

_"—Tus comentarios me ofenden. Creo que te reservaré para el final."_

Yamaguchi se limitó a decir un "Sí" en voz baja. Todos se veían diferentes, mejor dicho, traumatizados. Los únicos que parecían intentar controlarse era Sugawara, Shimizu y Sawamura.

Yo estaba igual de mal. Saber que todo esto se podía haber evitado si hubiese obedecido a aquel hombre. Saber que podíamos haber seguido libres si no nos hubiéramos alejado.

Si hubiese sabido que esta sería la última vez que jugaría al volei con mis compañeros y junto a la persona que amo...

Creo que hubiese aceptado alejarme de él.

~~POV Hinata~~

_"—Ennoshita, Shimizu, Yachi."_

—Sí. —Respondieron al unísono.

_"—Bueno, y por último... Kageyama y Shouyou."_

—Sí. —Escuché decir a Kageyama.

Tardé en responder. Lo que estaba pasando tenía que tener un motivo.

—¿Por qué soy el único al que llamas por su nombre de pila? —Pregunté en vez de obedecer y decir "Sí" como niño bueno.

_"—Porque eres el único que me importa."_

¿Era en serio? ¿Esto es en serio? Que yo sepa si alguien te importa no lo secuestras junto a sus amigos y matas a uno de ellos para traumatizar al resto.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo? —Repliqué indignado.

_"—Eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora."_

~~POV Narradora~~

Las luces se apagaron y todo se volvió negro, a lo que Kiyoko reaccionó rápidamente y logró susurrarle unas palabras a sus compañeros de 3ro. Algunos empezaron a gritar; Shimizu se apegó más a Yachi y en un último abrazo le dijo que todo iría bien. Un gas empezó a salir por un conducto y los miembros del Karasuno cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

[…]

—¿Dónde estoy...? —Susurró Ennoshita para sí mismo mientras observaba la habitación en la que se hallaba.

Pudo ver una sala de paredes blancas y suelo grisáceo. Al frente habían dos puertas abiertas y una ventana cerrada a la derecha. Al mirar detrás suyo se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo; Asahi, Yachi y Kinoshita se encontraban aún inconscientes.

—¿Chicos? ¡Despertad! ¡Por favor! —Exclamó el joven de 2do.

Asahi fue el primero en abrir los ojos, seguido por Hisashi y por último Hitoka. Los cuatro se miraron y estuvieron unos segundos en silencio. Después recordaron todo lo que había sucedido y empezaron las preguntas.

—¿Por qué estamos en una sala diferente? —Dijo Kinoshita algo desesperado.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —Aplicó Asahi.

—¿V~Vamos a morir? —Interrogó la pequeña rubia con voz temblorosa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Los tres chicos se miraron y se pusieron de acuerdo en algo; No iban a dejar que le pasara nada a Yachi.

_"—¿Se me oye bien? —Escucharon una voz que provenía de un micro que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la sala. —Antes de todo, quiero que permanezcáis donde estáis y que no os mováis."_

No tenían más opción que obedecer. Después de haber visto lo que le ocurría a Narita porque sí, quién les aseguraba que no les podía pasar exactamente lo mismo en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué quieres de nosotros? —Preguntó Chikara intentando ocultar el miedo que lo carcomía por dentro.

" _—Realmente nada. En realidad no es vuestra culpa. —Respondía de la manera más tranquila posible. Como si secuestrar y matar fuera de lo más normal."_

—¿Entonces por qué haces esto? —Añadió Azumane.

_"—¿No lo dije ya? Porque Shouyou me importa mucho. —Repitió con un tono de voz más grave.— Ahora, dejando las preguntas a un lado, quiero que metáis la mano en cualquiera de vuestros bolsillos y que saquéis el papel que hallaréis dentro."_

Y así hicieron. Abrieron el pequeño papel y cada uno leyó el mensaje que había dentro.

_"Yachi: N 1, vas a morir."_

_"Azumane: N 2, tienes que matar al N 1."_

_"Ennoshita: N 3, tienes que abrir aquella ventana y tirarte._

_-PD: Estamos en un décimo piso."_

_"Kinoshita: N 4, tienes que matar al N 2."_

Los rostros de cada uno se tornaron de terror y tristeza. Se miraron sabiendo que de esto no iba a salir nada bueno.

_"—¿A qué vienen esas caras largas? Vamos, que de aquí puede salir algo emocionante; solo uno de vosotros vivirá." —Aquel hombre parecía disfrutarlo._

—Por favor, no digáis vuestros números. —Comentó Asahi en voz baja, escondiendo su rostro y guardando aquel trozo de papel.

—Lo siento, pero... Ya no puedo soportarlo más. —Chikara se dirigió hacia la ventana, la abrió, se giró unos segundos para ver por última vez a sus amigos y sonrió con tristeza.— Adiós.

—Ennoshita, ¿qué estás hac...? —Asahi fue incapaz de terminar la frase; Chikara se tiró por la ventana.

Mientras caía, su cuerpo se sentía ligero. Era como si el tiempo avanzase lentamente hasta que sintió un profundo dolor durante un segundo y todo terminó.

Ennoshita cayó sobre un cúmulo de metales oxidados y puntiagudos que atravesándole el cuerpo, destrozaron sus órganos y perforaron su cabeza pasando por el cerebro hasta salir por su frente. Sus ojos seguían abiertos y miraban hacia arriba como si aún estuviera observando todo.

_"—¿Quién es el siguiente?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ahora os toca a vosotros. Está vez son solo dos opciones pero son demasiado importantes xD elegid con sabiduría porque la opción que salga vencedora afectará mucho a la historia.** Elegid:
> 
>  
> 
> **1- El que sobrevive se une al grupo de Sugawara.**
> 
>  
> 
> **2- El que sobrevive se une al grupo de Hinata.**
> 
>  
> 
> No doy más datos, sacad teorías (?)


	3. Corte limpio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso importante: De momento actualizaré mínimo una vez por semana.Probablemente los Sábados o Domingos ^^ y si se da el caso de que me retraso, probablemente será porque mi tablet murió y tendré que usar el móvil.
> 
> Respecto a la votación anterior, ganó la opción 1, y solo puedo decir que habéis escogido la más hardcore xD siento pena por el que sobreviva. Y una cosa más, muchas veces las opciones que ponga y que parezcan las mejores, tal vez sean las que afectan más a la historia o las peores. Así que escoged con sabiduría.
> 
> La opción ganadora:
> 
>  
> 
> **1- El que sobrevive se une al grupo de Sugawara.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Recibió un total de 6 votos a favor.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Fanfiction:** 2 votos a favor de la 1ra opción.
> 
>  **Wattpad:** 2 votos a favor de la 1ra opción.
> 
>  **AmorYaoi:** 1 voto a favor de la 1ra opción.
> 
>  **AO3:** 1 voto a favor de la 1ra opción, 1 voto a favor de la 2da opción.

_"Ennoshita cayó sobre un cúmulo de metales oxidados y puntiagudos que atravesándole el cuerpo, destrozaron sus órganos y perforaron su cabeza pasando por el cerebro hasta salir por su frente. Sus ojos seguían abiertos y miraban hacia arriba como si aún estuviera observando todo._

_"—¿Quién es el siguiente?""_

**[...]**

**_Capítulo 3: Corte Limpio._ **

~~POV Asahi~~

Aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar a lo que nuestros ojos vieron en aquellos instantes; Ennoshita se había tirado por la ventana. ¿Eso era lo que estaba escrito en su papel?

Luego de quedarnos perplejos por unos segundos, fuimos corriendo hacia aquella ventana preocupados por el estado de nuestro amigo; fue horrible. Nos asomamos y pudimos contemplar el cuerpo de Chikara atravesado por metales puntiagudos. Tenía los ojos abiertos y parecía que nos estaba mirando. Su rostro quedaría grabado en nuestras mentes de por vida.

Alrededor habían más edificios, era una zona cerrada.

****

****

~~POV Yachi~~

****

Ver esa escena fue como una pesadilla. No pude evitar alejarme de aquella ventana y gritar. Me tapé los oídos y me arrinconé intentando pensar en buenos recuerdos.

Sí, buenos recuerdos... Pero no podía. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era la sangre de Narita y la mirada sin vida de Ennoshita. Íbamos a morir y no teníamos otra opción.

****

****

~~POV Kinoshita~~

****

_"—Ya es suficiente. —Decía aquel hombre que nos torturaba psicológicamente.— Me estoy empezando a aburrir. ¿Cuando realizaréis lo que está escrito en vuestros papeles? Quizás os será más fácil si os proporciono un cuchillo a cada uno."_

Tres cuchillos cayeron al suelo desde una rendija que se hallaba en el techo de la sala. ¿En serio teníamos que matarnos?

_"—Vuestro amigo cumplió la orden que estaba escrita en el papel. ¿Por qué vosotros no? —Preguntó el desgraciado ese."_

—¡Porque haga lo que haga, voy a morir de todas formas! —Exclamó Yachi dirigiendo su llorosa mirada y acercándose hacia el micro mostrando así lo que estaba escrito en su papel.

 ** _"N 1, vas a morir."_** —Informó la pequeña rubia con temor.

Entonces... ¿Asahi era el N 2, a quien yo debía asesinar?

****

****

~~POV Asahi~~

****

¿Yachi tenía el N 1? ¿Eso significaba que yo era el que debía matarla?

Soy incapaz de hacer tal locura, y más cuando hice una promesa con Kiyoko.

—No vamos a seguir tus órdenes. —Apliqué con firmeza y decisión.

_"—Supongo que eso solo te incluye a ti y a la rubia esa."_

¿A qué se refería con eso?

Kinoshita se dirigió hacia el sitio en el que habían caído los cuchillos, se agachó y cogió uno. Posó su mirada en mí y se acercó lentamente.

—¿Por qué...? —Pregunté nervioso.— ¡No tienes que hacerlo! —Grité intentando hacerle reflexionar al respecto.

—Es que... no quiero morir. —Susurró acercándose cada vez más a mí.

No sabía qué hacer. Debía detener esto, pero no podía hacerle entrar en razón.

Se lanzó hacia mí apuntándome con el cuchillo, a lo que tuve que defenderme. Lo agarré de las muñecas y utilicé toda mi fuerza para tumbarlo, lo sostuve debajo hasta tratar de quitarle aquel arma afilada, pero no se dejaba. Él seguía forcejeando intentando asestarme con el cuchillo, pero no podía ganarme en potencia.

—¡Parad, por favor! —Gritó Yachi desesperada al ver la situación.

Kinoshita aprovechó la pequeña distracción que me causó Yachi y me escupió a los ojos. Solté sus manos inconscientemente y me apuñaló en el antebrazo, dejando así escapar un grito por mi parte; si seguía sin hacer nada, me mataría.

—Quiero vivir. —Comentó sacando el arma que me atravesó, que provocó que la sangre empezara a salir en cantidad, y dirigiéndola hacia mi estómago.

Le sostuve la mano y de un golpe en la mandíbula le obligué a soltar el cuchillo. Lo cogí y me puse encima de Kinoshita, apretando su cuello con mi mano izquierda y apuntándole con el arma usando mi derecha.

—Hazlo rápido, por favor. —Dijo Kinoshita en voz baja mientras intentaba alzar la cabeza.

No me quedó más opción que hacerle caso. Pasé velozmente el cuchillo afilado por su cuello, en un corte limpio, y me alejé de él.

Trató de levantarse mientras empezaba a toser sangre. En segundos, comenzó a salir mucha más sangre por aquel corte que le hice y se retorció de dolor cayendo al suelo. Se estaba desangrando y ahogando con la misma, mientras sufría mucho más de lo que pensé. Era mejor terminarlo todo sin alargar más aquella tortura, por lo que me dirigí hacia él y terminé por apuñalarle en el pecho; al rato dejó de moverse.

_"—Eso fue divertido. —Comentaba aquel hombre que jugaba con nosotros como si fuésemos sus marionetas.— ¿Ahora también matarás a la chica?"_

—Deja que se vaya. —Pedí soltando el cuchillo que aún tenía en la mano.

****

****

~~Flashback~~

****

Cuando aún permanecíamos juntos y las luces se apagaron, Kiyoko nos llamó a Daichi, a Suga y a mí.

—Sé que puede que esto sea egoísta por mi parte, pero tengo que pediros un gran favor. —Nos susurró Kiyoko mientras se oían los gritos de otros.— Sí por algún motivo nos separamos y me alejan de Hitoka-chan, si alguno de vosotros está con ella... Por favor, protegedla.

****

****

~~Fin del Flashback~~

****

—Hice una promesa. —Proseguí dirigiéndome hacia aquel micro.— Así que te lo pido, déjala ir. Si sólo uno de nosotros puede vivir, que sea ella. —Apliqué con algo de temor, pero decidido a afrontar cualquier cosa que me ocurriera.

_"—Está bien. —Comprendió.— Pero... tú te quedarás aquí. Ella podrá avanzar."_

—Me parece bien. —Susurré y bajé la cabeza.

_"—Yachi Hitoka, puedes seguir. Ahí hay dos puertas, la de la izquierda te llevará al grupo de Sugawara; la de la derecha al de Shouyou."_

****

****

~~POV Yachi~~

****

—Yacchan, ve. —Dijo Azumane con una triste sonrisa.— Yo... tengo que quedarme.

Todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había visto... era demasiado para mí. Me fui entre lágrimas hacia la puerta izquierda; en estos momentos era lo mejor que podía hacer. No podía hablar, las palabras no salían de mi boca por más que lo intentara.

—Si ves a Suga, dile que gracias. **_Gracias por estos tres años._** —Comentó con voz entrecortada. Me limité a asentir y proseguí mi camino.

Cuando entré por aquella puerta, se cerró de inmediato. Solo había un pasadizo en el que podía ver una mochila y una nota.

 _ **"Felicidades, has logrado superar la primera prueba. En esta mochila hay comida; seguro que debes de estar hambriento."**_ —Estaba escrito en aquel trozo de papel.

Con tantos acontecimientos ocurridos, me había olvidado por completo del dolor que sentía en el estómago. Me senté y saqué lo primero que vi dentro. Mientras saciaba mi apetito con aquel sándwich de jamón y bebía un zumo, pensaba en lo que habían visto mis ojos.

¿Los demás también estarían pasando por lo mismo?

****

****

~~POV Sugawara~~

****

Desperté en una sala totalmente blanca; Tanaka estaba a mi lado. Al frente nuestro había un cristal que dividía aquel lugar en dos partes. Daichi estaba dentro, atado en una silla en el lado izquierdo; Kiyoko estaba igual, pero a la derecha.

_"—Bueno, ahora os toca a vosotros. ¿Comenzamos?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan channnn, ahora se viene lo fuerte. Pobre Yachi, ¿por qué elegistéis el grupo de Mami Suga? ;-;
> 
> En fin, os toca elegir:
> 
>  
> 
> **1- Tanaka se toma en serio el juego.**
> 
>  
> 
> **2- Sugawara se equivoca.**
> 
>  
> 
> CHA CHANNN. Ahí lo dejo, antes de elegir, pensadlo bien (?) **#PrayForAsahi**


	4. Error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, de las dos opciones ambas eran malas. Al final diré que sucedía si escogíais la otra. La que ganó fue la 2da.
> 
>  
> 
> **2- Sugawara se equivoca.**
> 
>  
> 
> De los 8 votos, ganó con 6 a su favor.
> 
> Fanfiction: 2 votos a favor de la 2da opción.
> 
> Wattpad: 1 voto a favor de la 1ra opción, 1 voto a favor de la 2da opción.
> 
> AO3: 1 voto a favor de la 1ra opción, 1 voto a favor de la 2da opción.
> 
> AmorYaoi: 2 votos a favor de la 2da opción.

_"Desperté en una sala totalmente blanca; Tanaka estaba a mi lado. Al frente nuestro había un cristal que dividía aquel lugar en dos partes. Daichi estaba dentro, atado en una silla en el lado izquierdo; Kiyoko estaba igual, pero a la derecha._

_"—Bueno, ahora os toca a vosotros. ¿Comenzamos?""_

* * *

_**[…]** _

_**Capítulo 4: Error.** _

**~~POV Yachi~~**

Luego de haber saciado mi apetito y mi sed, me puse la mochila en la espalda y proseguí. Seguía avanzando por aquel pasadizo hasta llegar a una pequeña sala en la que al frente se podía ver una puerta cerrada y un televisor; a la derecha había un baño.

_"—Puedes usarlo si lo deseas."_

Otra vez escuchaba esa voz. Tenía miedo, además aquel tipo probablemente me podía observar. Aún así llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando las ganas de hacerlo; no tuve otra opción.

_"—Cuando termines enciende aquella televisión. Así podrás observar quienes serán tus acompañantes en la siguiente prueba."_

Obedecer sin decir nada al parecer era lo único que se me daba bien; creo que hubiese preferido no haberle hecho caso.

**~~POV Sugawara~~**

_"—Parece que todos ya estáis despiertos. —Comentó aquel hombre que nos tenía encerrados.— Antes de explicaros este juego, permitidme informaros sobre la persona que superó la primera prueba y que ahora se unirá a vosotros, claro está, después de que juguéis."_

Una pantalla que se encontraba detrás de Daichi y Kiyoko se encendió; me quedé sin palabras al ver que era Yachi.

_"—Ganó sin hacer nada; uno de sus compañeros se sacrificó. Fue algo realmente estúpido, creí que el As de vuestro equipo llegaría hasta aquí."_

Tanaka se sorprendió al ver a la joven rubia en la televisión; Daichi y Shimizu no podían ya que estaban de espaldas y atados.

Lo que acababa de decir aquel hombre... ¿Eso significaba que Asahi había muerto? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y mis manos empezaron a temblar. ¿De verdad esto era real? ¿No se supone que en el voleibol no ocurren este tipo de cosas? No podía asimilarlo. No. ¿Asahi...?

—Mentira. ¡Todo esto es una mentira! ¡Es una cámara oculta! ¿Verdad? —Grité desesperadamente mientras empezaba a sudar.

_"—Si quieres hacerte esa idea, es tu problema. —Aclaró en tono de burla.— Dejaré que escuchéis solo una cosa por parte de esta persona; luego no la podréis oír ni ver, pero ella sí a vosotros. ¿No suena genial? Podrá contemplar como dos de vosotros morirá."_

**~~POV Daichi~~**

No podía moverme; la silla en la que estaba atado parecía estar clavada al suelo. Intercambié miradas de pánico con Shimizu que se hallaba en la misma situación que yo y alcé la vista para observar a Sugawara y a Tanaka. ¿Qué nos iba a suceder?

Aquel chico que nos tenía atrapados nos dio una noticia horrible; Asahi ya no estaba vivo y se había sacrificado por alguien al que Kiyoko y yo no podíamos ver. La frustración y el dolor me carcomían por dentro. Todo había sido demasiado rápido, era mucha información en tan poco lapso de tiempo.

— **Si ves a Suga, dile que gracias. Gracias por estos tres años.** —Escuché la voz entrecortada de Yachi.— ¡Eso es lo que me dijo! —Su tono sonaba como si estuviese sollozando.

Miré a Sugawara y a Shimizu; estaban llorando. Tanaka se veía cabizbajo. Yo, por el contrario, lo único que podía hacer era lamentarme.

—¡¿Hitoka-chan?! ¡¿Eres tú, verdad?! ¡¿Estás bien, verdad?! —Gritaba nerviosa Shimizu mientras trataba de girarse por completo para ver a la pequeña rubia.

_"—Supongo que eso es todo. —Comentó aquel hombre y se dejó de escuchar la voz de Yachi; la pantalla al parecer se había apagado— Voy a explicaros en qué consiste esto."_

En ese instante cayeron dos machetes de arriba. Al parecer, en el lado en el que estaban Suga y Tanaka, había un agujero en el techo. En la pared de cristal que nos separaba habían dos balanzas; una al frente mía y otra al frente de Kiyoko.

_"—Una vida a cambio de otra. ¿Os suena de algo? Porque eso es lo que tendréis que hacer."_

Nos miramos los unos a los otros con pánico en nuestros ojos; sabíamos perfectamente que de esta no saldríamos todos con vida.

**~~POV Sugawara~~**

_"—Delante de Sugawara y Tanaka hay dos machetes que usarán para ofrecer "carne" a las balanzas que tienen al frente. Una de ellas pertenece a Kiyoko, la otra a Sawamura. Tienen 15 minutos para cortar cualquier parte de su cuerpo y ponerla en la balanza correspondiente de a quien quieran salvar. Para que libere a uno de los que están atados, el peso en carne que debe haber en la báscula ha de superar los 5kg.— Explicó, y conforme seguía hablando, el terror se apoderaba de cada parte de mi ser."_

—¿Q-Qué sucede si se acaban los 15 minutos? —Pregunté tratando de sonar tranquilo, tratando de ocultar aquel miedo.

_"—Fácil. Si ninguno de vosotros dos se sacrifica cortando partes de su cuerpo para salvar a vuestro capitán o a vuestra mánager, estos morirán. Significa que si os quedáis quietos sin hacer nada y dejando pasar el tiempo, tendréis asegurados la victoria de este juego. —Explicó sin preocupación.— Aunque... no creo que os guste ver como mueren estos dos jóvenes frente a vosotros. A veces es importante hacer un pequeño sacrificio."_

Tanaka y yo nos quedamos estupefactos al saber que toda la responsabilidad recaía en nosotros. Saber que las vidas de Shimizu y Daichi estaban en nuestras manos era doloroso.

¿Teníamos que hacer esto?

Inconscientemente me dirigí a por uno de los machetes y lo agarré con ambas manos.

—Suga, no lo hagas. —Escuché la firme voz de Daichi.

—Por favor, suelta eso y deja que pasen los 15 minutos. —Suplicó Shimizu con voz temblorosa.

Me giré para visualizar el rostro de Tanaka; parecía que se rehusaba a tomarse el juego en serio. Estaba inmóvil en una esquina, no decía nada y tenía la mirada perdida. Conforme pensaba en mis acciones, el tiempo seguía avanzando.

_"—Diez minutos. —Informó aquella voz."_

¿Qué podía hacer? Cortarme el brazo era la mejor opción que veía en esos momentos, pero, ¿a quién salvaría? ¿De verdad tengo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para agredirme? Lo único que tenía en mente era querer salvar a Daichi. Shimizu era una persona muy importante, era una preciada amiga, pero... Daichi era esa persona especial.

¿Y si me corto los dos brazos? Dios, menuda estupidez, es imposible hacerlo por mí mismo. Quería salvar a los dos, pero no iba a poder a menos que Tanaka también se sacrificase; algo que parecía que no iba a hacer.

—Kiyoko-san... y-yo lo siento... —Susurró mientras seguía en aquella esquina sin hacer nada.

_"—Seis minutos. —Prosiguió."_

La frustración me llenaba cada vez más. La rabia empezó a invadirme y poco a poco perdí la poca razón que me quedaba.

 

Yo no soy así. Perdóname, Tanaka.

 

_"—Cinco minutos. —Prosiguió."_

 

Quiero que Daichi se quede conmigo.

 

—¿S-Suga-san? —Balbuceó al ver como me dirigía hacia él con el machete en mano.

 

Pase lo que pase, él es especial. Es la persona a la que amo.

 

—¡Detente! —Escuché gritar a Shimizu.

Daichi tiene que vivir.

 

—¡Suga! —Oí aquella voz que tanto me gustaba y terminé por atravesar la frente de Tanaka con el arma.

Se escuchaban gritos. Era inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento; veía mucha sangre, demasiada. Empujé el cuerpo de mi compañero y lo tiré al suelo de frente; luego proseguí tratanto de cortar su cuello.

De arriba hacia abajo, sucesivamente seguía rasgando aquel hueso; era difícil, pero de un último hachazo logré separar su cabeza de su cuerpo. Todo estaba manchado de sangre; mis manos, el suelo, la cabeza que ahora tenía a mis pies... Ignoré todo por completo y me dirigí hacia la balanza más próxima. Coloqué aquel cráneo sin vida en la báscula y alcé lentamente la vista para contemplar a Daichi.

_"—Cero minutos, se acabó."_

¿Eh? ¿Por qué él no estaba allí? Mis ojos se contrayeron al ver que la persona que estaba detrás del cristal era Shimizu. **Me había equivocado**. Esa no era la balanza de Daichi; era la de Kiyoko. El miedo me había poseído de tal manera que perdí la cordura, y encima cometí un error.

_"—Bueno, bueno. Esto ha sido emocionante. Parece que tenemos a dos ganadores: Sugawara y Kiyoko. Tanaka parece estar bastante muerto, así que solo me queda asesinar a Sawamura."_

—No... Esto no está pasando... —Susuré bajando mi mirada y con ambas manos en mi cabeza.

He matado a Tanaka, he condenado a Daichi. Ese no soy yo. Todo es mentira, yo nunca haría algo así. ¡Es imposible!

—Esto es un... —Dije alzando la vista y mirando los ojos afligidos de Daichi.— Error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHA CHANNN. He aquí yo con la costumbre de actualizar cuando son casi las 2 de la mañana (España).
> 
> Bueno, ahora os toca elegir a vosotros:
> 
>  
> 
> **1— Kiyoko y Sugawara discuten.**
> 
>  
> 
> **2— Asahi aparece.**
> 
>  
> 
> Escoged sabiamente. Tened en cuenta que mis opciones suelen tener trampa (?)
> 
> Bueno, aquí os digo lo que hubiese pasado si escogíais la opción: **1- Tanaka se toma en serio el juego.**
> 
> Básicamente, al tomárselo en serio, lo hace por Kiyoko. Significa que hubiese asesinado a Sugawara y salvado a Shimizu.
> 
> Al haber ganado la 2da opción, os habéis cargado a Tanaka (pero Suga ha vivido), os habéis cargado a Daichi (aunque de todas formas iba a morir xD), y os habéis cargado el monólogo TanaKiyo que hubiese habido (aunque conseguistéis DaiSuga).


	5. Yo también te quiero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y la opción ganadora...
> 
>  
> 
> **2— Asahi aparece.**
> 
>  
> 
> Os habéis librado de la "bonita" discusión que iban a tener Kiyoko y Sugawara. La 2da opción ganó con 3 votos a favor.
> 
> Votos totales: 5
> 
> Fanfiction: 2 votos a favor de la 2da opción.
> 
> Wattpad: 2 votos a favor de la 1ra opción.
> 
> AO3: 1 voto a favor de la 2da opción.
> 
> Es gracioso porque el resultado dependió del que votó en AO3 ya que los de Wattpad votaron por la 1ra y los de Fanfiction por la 2da (?)

_"—No... Esto no está pasando... —Susurré bajando mi mirada y con ambas manos en mi cabeza._

_He matado a Tanaka, he condenado a Daichi. Ese no soy yo. Todo es mentira, yo nunca haría algo así. ¡Es imposible!_

_—Esto es un... —Dije alzando la vista y mirando los ojos afligidos de Daichi.— Error."_

**~~~**

* * *

 

_**Capítulo 5: Yo también te quiero.** _

**~~POV Sugawara~~**

¿De verdad fui yo quien hizo eso? Parece mentira.

Mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre, estaba sucio; me daba asco a mí mismo.

—... —Shimizu parecía mirarme con desprecio, pero no decía nada. Es como si se hubiese ahorrado una discusión.

**~~POV Yachi~~**

Lo que mis ojos vieron a través de aquella pantalla era algo que nunca podría olvidar. Ver como Sugawara decapitaba a Tanaka, ver como asestaba aquel hacha en su cráneo, ver como Shimizu y Sawamura gritaban para se detuviese... Fue doloroso. Yo no podía hacer nada más que observar hasta que todo aquello terminase.

_"—Ya puedes salir. —Comentó aquel hombre y escuché un ruido en el baño.— Si entras allí, verás una puerta abierta que te llevará con tu nuevo grupo."_

Eso hice. Me dirigí hacia aquel lugar y avancé por otro pequeño pasillo blanco. Veía otra puerta, la cual abrí y pude contemplar la sala en la cual se hallaban aquellas personas que tanto quería ver.

—Shimizu-senpai... —Susurré y me acerqué lo más rápido que pude al verla detrás de aquel cristal.

—Hitoka-chan... —Respondió ella dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí; sus ojos parecían brillar de felicidad.

_"—Antes de que tengáis aquel bonito reencuentro, permitidme cumplir lo que he de hacer con Sawamura."_

**~~POV Narradora~~**

Aún no habían dicho nada; Sawamura permanecía callado en aquella silla y Sugawara trataba esconder su mirada llena de terror. En ese momento una puerta que se encontraba en el lado donde permanecían atados se abrió y dejó ver a un hombre vestido completamente de negro; cubría su rostro con una máscara y traía un enorme cuchillo en su mano derecha.

_"—No estáis obligados a ver esto. —Dijo situándose al lado de Daichi y pasando aquel afilado utensilio por su cuello."_

—Esa voz... Ya veo. —Respondió Sawamura tratando de no sonar nervioso.— Eres aquel maldito...

No logró terminar la frase al sentir como le clavaban aquel cuchillo en su hombro izquierdo. Un inmenso dolor recorrió su cuerpo y dejó salir un ahogado grito que tensó a sus compañeros.

—¡Daichi! —Exclamó Koushi desesperado al verlo sangrar de aquella manera.

—Esto... no es nada, Suga. —Aplicó con una sonrisa forzada que terminó por destrozar el corazón del de cabello ceniza.

—¡Mátame a mí! ¡Déjalo, por favor! —Gritaba Sugawara mientras golpeaba el cristal una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas.

_"—Así, así me gusta. Esa expresión en vuestros rostros... Es_ _**emocionante** _ _."_

Aquel hombre prosiguió la tortura empezando por cortarle la lengua a Daichi, y continuando despellejándolo poco a poco. Pasó el cuchillo desde su hombro izquierdo, clavándolo, y bajó lentamente rebanando la piel en tiras gruesas que caían al suelo. Hizo lo mismo con su brazo derecho y luego pasó al rostro, el cual desfiguró al hacer pequeños cortes.

Se podían escuchar los lamentos ahogados de Daichi, Sugawara no dejaba de golpear el cristal y gritar, Yachi se negó a ver lo que estaba pasando y Shimizu lo observó todo; vio como su amigo, el cual estaba a pocos metros de ella, era despellejado vivo.

_"—Debes sentirte fatal, ¿no? —Anunció el asesino posando su mirada en Koushi pero sin dejar de torturar a Daichi.— Después de todo, esto fue tu culpa."_

—¡Cállate! Cállate... —Respondió con odio.

—S...ga. —Balbuceó Sawamura.— O tamien... e iero.

Aquello fue lo último que dijo. El asesino terminó con la vida de Daichi apuñalando repetidamente su estómago y riéndose descontroladamente.

Sugawara se quedó sin palabras y se arrodilló para luego romper en llanto. Aquel hombre de negro dejó otro cuchillo al lado de la silla donde estaba Kiyoko y salió por donde había venido con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nada más desaparecer, el cristal empezó a subir y ya no había nada que separase la sala en dos.

_"—Ya podéis cortar las cuerdas que la atan y liberar a vuestra compañera. Luego debéis proseguir a la siguiente sala."_

Yachi se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia aquel cuchillo y desgarró desesperada las cuerdas que tenían amarrada a Kiyoko. El de cabellos grises permaneció sollozando en el mismo lugar.

—Vámonos, Hitoka-chan. —Susurró Shimizu mientras abrazaba a la joven rubia.

—Sí. —Respondió dispuesta a continuar si era junto a Kiyoko.

_"—Sugawara, pareces muy afectado. ¿De verdad quieres proseguir? ¿O... te rindes? —Comunicó la persona que se hallaba detrás de todo este martirio."_

—Creo que me...

"Espera..."

_"—¿Y bien...?"_

"Daichi nunca se rendiría."

—Puedo continuar. —Respondió el de cabellos grises tratando de ponerse de pie.

_"—Lástima, te tenía preparado algo muy bonito."_

**~~POV Kiyoko~~**

Todo el camino que seguimos fue en silencio. Tener a Hitoka a mi lado me tranquilizaba de cierta manera después de haber visto todo lo que le había pasado a Tanaka y Sawamura. Sugawara nos seguía detrás nuestra aún cabizbajo. Me hubiese gustado decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero preferí callármelo por el bien de Hitoka; ya ha sufrido suficiente.

_"—Seguid, seguid. En la siguiente sala os espera cierta persona."_

El tono de voz de aquel hombre no me convencía del todo. Algo malo iba a pasar, de eso no cabía duda.

Proseguimos hasta abrir la puerta que nos conduciría al siguiente escenario, que sinceramente, no pintaba muy bien. Nada más entrar la persona a la que vimos nos dejó de piedra.

—¿Asahi...? —Se sorprendió Sugawara al llegar y ver aquello que estaba sucediendo.

—T-Tranquilos, estoy bien. —Forzó una falsa sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, os toca elegir:
> 
>  
> 
> **1- Aparece un nuevo personaje.**
> 
>  
> 
> **2- El equipo de Hinata entra en acción.**
> 
>  
> 
> **3- Acontecimiento imprevisto.**
> 
>  
> 
> CHA CHANNN, las opciones están bastante complicadas. Elegid con sabiduría.
> 
> Y bueno, este capítulo ha sido un poco más corto... sorry not sorry (?)


	6. Es estúpido y sin sentido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, la opción ganadora con 6 votos a favor fue:
> 
> **2- El equipo de Hinata entra en acción.**
> 
> Estuvo reñido entre esta y la 3ra del acontecimiento imprevisto. ¿Nadie quiere al nuevo personaje? ;-; yo quería meter a Lev, pero al parecer no aparecerá.
> 
> Hubo un total de 10 votos.
> 
> Wattpad: 1 voto a favor de la 3ra opción y 2 votos a favor de la 2da opción.
> 
> Fanfiction: 2 votos a favor de la 3ra opción y 2 votos a favor de la 2da opción.
> 
> AO3: 2 votos a favor de la 2da opción.
> 
> Amoryaoi: 1 voto a favor de la 3ra opción.

_"Proseguimos hasta abrir la puerta que nos conduciría al siguiente escenario, que sinceramente, no pintaba muy bien. Nada más entrar la persona a la que vimos nos dejó de piedra._

_—¿Asahi...? —Se sorprendió Sugawara al llegar y ver aquello que estaba sucediendo._

_—T-Tranquilos, estoy bien. —Forzó una falsa sonrisa."_

* * *

 

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Es estúpido y sin sentido.**

**~~POV Narradora~~**

Les costaba creer lo que estaban viendo. Hitoka fue la primera en reaccionar, abriendo la mochila que tenía aún en la espalda y sacando una botella de agua. Se dirigió hacia Azumane e intentó darle de beber, pero no llegaba; Asahi se hallaba crucificado en la pared de aquella habitación. Rápidamente Shimizu se acercó también y le siguió Koushi, el cual aún no podía asimilar tanto. Sugawara estaba demasiado afectado; perder a Daichi y ver como su amigo Asahi estaba en tal situación, le provocaba un dolor emocional indescriptible.

—Vamos a bajarte ahora mismo. —Informó Kiyoko analizando todo, tratando de no verse tan afectada y no perder los nervios como Sugawara.

_"—Ni se os ocurra intentar algo. —Comentó aquel hombre que estaba provocando una pesadilla real a los chicos del Karasuno."_

Shimizu se detuvo de inmediato. Yachi se veía preocupada, y Koushi seguía en shock.

—Esto es mi culpa... —Susurró la pequeña rubia lamentándose de ver a Azumane así.

_"–Exacto. Ibas a morir tú, pero él se sacrificó por ti. Qué estúpido."_

No había nada que se pudiera hacer. Aquel hombre había crucificado a Asahi; se hallaba con ambos brazos estirados y atravesados por grandes clavos. Sus piernas estaban juntas y también clavadas. Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así; probablemente desde que Yachi se separó de él. De lo que sí estaban seguros, era de que debían continuar por más que les doliera. Estaban obligados, sentenciados a acatar órdenes.

**[…]**

**~~POV Hinata~~**

Desperté en una sala totalmente blanca, solo había una pantalla y otros detalles que preferí ignorar. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue el momento en el que se apagaron las luces cuando estábamos todos. Me levanté y me giré para ver con quien estaba.

—¡Kageyama! ¡Despierta! —Exclamé acercándome y zarandeando su cuerpo.

—¡Shouyou! —Escuché por detrás a Nishinoya, el cual se acercó rápidamente hacia mí.

—¡Noya-san! ¿También estás aquí? —Pregunté feliz al ver que no estaba solo.

—Tsukishima y Yamaguchi también. —Respondió señalando hacia atrás con el dedo pulgar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Intervino Yamaguchi algo nervioso al ver que no había ninguna salida.

—Ni idea. ¡Nos han secuestrado! —Opinó Nishinoya con gracia y fingiendo dolor.— ¿Creéis que alguien pague nuestro rescate?

—No seas ridículo... —Replicó Tsukishima con su típico tono de voz.

—Pero antes creo que tenemos que despertar a Kageyama. —Comentó Yamaguchi.

Me volví a acercar a Kageyama y le pellizqué la mejilla. Puso cara de enfado pero permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Ka-ge-ya-ma! —Vocalicé gritándole al oído.

Nada. No se despertaba. ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese?!

—Tal vez está teniendo un bonito sueño. —Opinó Nishinoya.

_"—No lo creo."_

Esa voz... De nuevo pude recordar algo. Se me hacía familiar, pero, ¡¿de quién?!

_"—Hola. Parece que ya habéis despertado. ¿Listos para la primera prueba?"_

—¿Una prueba? —Dudó Yamaguchi.

—¡Oye, que no he estudiado! —Se quejó Nishinoya.

_"–Tranquilo. En poco tiempo ya me encargaré de borrar esa sonrisa tuya. —Amenazó aquel hombre con un tono más serio."_

**~~POV Narradora~~**

La alegre sonrisa de Yuu desapareció a los pocos segundos de escuchar aquello. Él sabía perfectamente que la situación en la que se encontraban no era buena, pero aún así prefería tranquilizar el ambiente con su alegría; cosa que ahora era imposible. Se puso serio y trató de dejar las bromas a un lado.

_"—Haces bien en comprenderlo rápido. Bueno, ¿comenzamos?"_

—Sigo sin saber la razón por la cual haces esto, pero es algo realmente estúpido. —Comentó Tsukishima.

_"—No insultes que empeorarás las cosas. Qué problemáticos sois, maldita sea."_

—El único problemático aquí, eres tú. ¿Quién en su sano juicio secuestraría a unos jóvenes que juegan voleibol en el instituto solo para encerrarlos y hacerles pruebas? ¿Tienes algún problema mental o algo? Es estúpido y sin sentido. —Replicó el rubio de lentes.

—Tsukki... —Susurró Yamaguchi jalándole un poco de la camisa. —Creo que es mejor no decir nada...

—¿Hah? No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. El tipo este es un imbecil que no sabe lo que hace. Al parecer no tiene nada mejor que hacer en su vida, qué triste. —Siguió Kei aún con más rabia en sus palabras.

_"—... Bueno. Veamos qué tal te sienta perder a una persona importante."_

Aquellas últimas palabras callaron a Tsukishima. Se había pasado de la raya y ya no había vuelta hacia atrás.

Kageyama seguía durmiendo, cosa que cada vez preocupaba más a Hinata.

_"—Ahora sí, me estáis atrasando mucho con tanta palabrería. Hay que empe..."_

—¿Y Kageyama? —Interrumpió Hinata con un tono de voz más serio. —Aún no ha despertado.

_"—Siempre igual, Shouyou. Kageyama esto, Kageyama lo otro... En fin. —Aquel hombre parecía mucho más enfadado.— Me lo voy a llevar."_

Un extraño humo gris empezó a salir, y a los pocos segundos todos cayeron al suelo. Cuando Hinata despertó, Kageyama ya no estaba. Lo buscó desesperadamente por toda la sala, pero nada. Solo estaban él, Nishinoya, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi.

—¡¿Qué has hecho con Kageyama?! —Gritó el joven pelirrojo reclamándole al secuestrador.

_"—No estará con vosotros hasta el final. Sigue vivo... de momento. —Respondió quitándole importancia."_

La ira carcomía por dentro a Hinata. No sabía dónde estaba Tobio y nada le aseguraba que lo volvería a ver. Nishinoya y Tsukishima lo sabían; sabían perfectamente cómo se sentía Shouyou, conocían sus sentimientos por Kageyama. Y dolía, aunque no lo demostrasen, dolía mucho.

_"—Ahora es la definitiva. Ya no hay nada que me interrumpa, ¿verdad? —Preguntó aquel hombre con arrogancia."_

—No te saldrás con la tuya. —Respondió Nishinoya con voz firme y una mirada decidida.

_"—Quién sabe. Además, nada está decidido aún... Todo puede cambiar. —Finalizó."_

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —Intervino Yamaguchi, el cual parecía estar de acuerdo en obedecer cualquier mandato.

_"—Uno de vosotros tiene una bomba en el estómago; tenéis 25 minutos para desactivarla o moriréis todos. Que comience la primera prueba."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora os toca, elegid sabiamente.
> 
> **1— Aparecen dos nuevos personajes.**
> 
> **2— Hay un sacrificio.**
> 
> **3— El secuestrador colabora en el juego.**
> 
> Bueno, ahora os daré algo de información al respecto. Resulta que el penúltimo y último voto de Wattpad hicieron ganar a la segunda opción, y por lo tanto... Habéis salvado a Sugawara. La 3ra opción de acontecimiento imprevisto consistía en que encerraba a Sugawara en una habitación sin comida ni agua. Significa que moriría de sed, y no es una muerte muy bonita que digamos. So... Ya tenemos de momento a un superviviente. Y no es spoiler porque sino lo decía ahora, os enteraríais mucho más adelante xD.
> 
> Y otras cosillas. De vez en cuando estará la opción de "Aparece un nuevo personaje". En esta ocasión, nadie votó por esa y Lev ya no aparecerá en la historia ;-; jo, le tenía algo preparado xD. En fin, lo que digo es que de vosotros depende de que aparezcan: Oikawa, Kuroo, Yaku, Bokuto, Ushijima y Tendou.
> 
> No están en orden. Así que será a la suerte (?) en mi mente ya están organizados ^^ e influyen en las ships: OiKage, KuroTsukki y BoKuroo. (Es gracioso que el KageHina y el IwaOi sean dos de mis OTPS, pero que el OiKage sea mi debilidad).
> 
> Y para terminar, aún no ha pasado, pero por si acaso lo digo. Si se da una vez el caso de que haya un empate en votos y no haya un ganador hasta el Domingo, no podré actualizar precisamente por eso. Normalmente me pongo a escribir los Sábados por la noche y termino el capítulo los Domingos por la noche. Si resulta que mientras que escribo, hay un voto extra que afecta provocando un empate, no lo tendré en cuenta porque habré empezado a escribir y no pienso borrar lo que tengo y esperar un desempate xD mi inspiración es rara.
> 
> Y creo que eso es todo. Recordad votad por una opción ^^ de vosotros depende esta historia [:
> 
> Creí que me quedaría hasta las 3 am escribiendo ;; milagro, logré terminar el capítulo antes.


	7. Tenéis que vivir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La opción ganadora con 3 votos a favor fue:
> 
> **1— Aparecen dos nuevos personajes.**
> 
> Hubo un total de 5 votos.
> 
> Wattpad: 2 votos a favor de la 1ra opción y 1 voto a favor de la 2da opción.
> 
> AO3: 1 voto a favor de la 3ra opción.
> 
> Amoryaoi: 1 voto a favor de la 1ra opción.

_"—No te saldrás con la tuya. —Respondió Nishinoya con voz firme y una mirada decidida._

_"—Quién sabe. Además, nada está decidido aún... Todo puede cambiar. —Finalizó."_

_—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —Intervino Yamaguchi, el cual parecía estar de acuerdo en obedecer cualquier mandato._

_"—Uno de vosotros tiene una bomba en el estómago; tenéis 25 minutos para desactivarla o moriréis todos. Que comience la primera prueba.""_

* * *

 

**Capítulo 7: Tenéis que vivir.**

**~~POV Narradora~~**

La información que aquel hombre les brindó fue totalmente inesperada. Ninguno sabía cómo actuar frente a una bomba.

—¿H-Hablas en serio? —Preguntó Hinata, insólito, sin aún poder creerlo.

_"—¿Por qué os mentiría?"_

—Nos has secuestrado. La verdadera pregunta es: ¿por qué nos dirías la verdad? —Introdujo Tsukishima, harto de toda esta situación.

El secuestrador se limitó a reír. La sala en la que se encontraban era bastante grande, parecida al gimnasio de voleibol solo que totalmente blanca. En cada esquina había un cuchillo largo, en la pared se podían contemplar unos megáfonos y una pantalla. Hinata se hallaba a pocos metros de una puerta, lejos de cualquier esquina. Tsukishima estaba cerca de Nishinoya y al lado de Yamaguchi. Cerca de aquella salida cerrada se hallaba una pequeña caja que llamó la atención de Hinata; se agachó para cogerla y la guardó en su bolsillo. El tiempo pasaba y ninguno hacía nada; quedaban 15 minutos.

_"—¿No vais a desactivar la bomba? En las esquinas tenéis cuchillos con los que podéis apuñalaros para averiguar quien la tiene." —Informó creyendo que cederían.— Ya sabéis que si se acaba el tiempo, moriréis todos."_

—T-Tiene razón... Tenemos que hacer algo... —Susurró Tadashi dirigiéndose a por uno de los cuchillos más cercanos.

—¿Yamaguchi? ¿Qué estás... —Dudó Tsukishima.— ¡Yamaguchi!

El joven con pecas tenía en mano una de las armas y lo que iba a hacer tomó por sorpresa a sus compañeros. Kei se dirigió rápidamente hacia su amigo y le forzó a tirar aquel cuchillo.

—¡Nishinoya-san! —Exclamó el rubio, dándole a entender que necesitaba su ayuda.

Yuu no dudó en acercarse velozmente y alejar todo lo posible aquel arma, mientras que Tsukishima sujetaba por detrás a Yamaguchi, impidiéndole moverse.

—¡Tsukki, suéltame! Tengo que... Tengo que...

_"—¿Por qué no le dejáis ayudar? Él solo quiere salvaros."_

—¡¿Nos tomas por idiotas?! —Contraatacó Kei.— Sabemos perfectamente que no vas a matarnos a todos. Digo, sería estúpido puesto que Hinata está con nosotros y se nota que estás interesado en él. Lo mejor es dejar pasar el tiempo...

El pelirrojo dedicó una mirada de sorpresa a Tsukishima para luego mirar al resto y darse cuenta de que era verdad. Él era la razón por la cual todos estaban en este problema.

_"... Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba, aunque ya sabía que eras bastante listo. Supongo que también tendré que llevármelo."_

Ante esas últimas palabras los ojos de Tsukishima y Nishinoya se abrieron como platos. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y aparecieron dos hombres más: Ushijima y Tendou.

—Ellos son... ¿Los del Shiratorizawa? —Preguntó Shouyou asombrado al girarse y verlos.— ¿Qué hacen aquí...?

La sala al ser bastante grande, había distancia suficiente entre Hinata y el resto.

—¡Shouyou! —Gritó Nishinoya al ver como esos dos hombres trataban de llevarse al pelirrojo.

Hinata intentó oponerse, pero su fuerza era inferior a la de aquellos dos, por lo que fue arrastrado fuera de aquel lugar. Tsukishima soltó a Yamaguchi para intervenir igual que el joven líbero, pero fue en vano. El pelirrojo al haber estado más cerca de la puerta, no tardaron en sacarlo de la sala. Cerraron la puerta de nuevo, dejando a los tres solos; sin Hinata.

—¡Está cerrada! Maldita sea... —Exclamó Nishinoya con rabia y culpabilidad intentando abrirla.— Si hubiese reaccionado antes...

—No podemos hacer nada. —Interrumpió Tsukishima con la misma culpa y frustración, escuchando los gritos del joven pelirrojo detrás de aquella puerta.

—S-Sí, podemos... —Introdujo Yamaguchi.

El líbero y el rubio se giraron rápidamente temiendo lo peor; y así era. El joven con pecas sonreía con dolor mientras les mostraba, a lo lejos, aquella bomba desactivada.

—¿Por qué...? —Susurró Tsukishima al ver aquel cuchillo lleno de sangre en el suelo.— ¿En qué momento has...

Cuando Kei soltó a Tadashi para tratar de socorrer a Hinata, este había aprovechado la oportunidad para agarrar un cuchillo y atravesarse el estómago. En silencio y tratando de ocultar su dolor, había estado apuñalándose hasta sentir algo duro y meter su mano para sacarlo; una bomba. Yamaguchi lo supo desde que despertó en la sala. Sentía algo en su estómago, y cuando le informaron que uno de ellos tenía una bomba, supo perfectamente que era él. El joven con pecas no quería que por su culpa sus amigos murieran. Él no quería ver morir a Tsukishima, después de todo, era una persona muy importante en su vida.

—L-Lo logré... P-Pude salvaros... —Vociferaba Yamaguchi mientras escupía sangre.— Tienes... Tenéis que...

—¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! ¡Idiota! —Gritó Tsukishima yendo hacia su amigo y sujetándole por los hombros.— ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

—En ti, Tsukki. —Completó dejando salir un último cuajo de sangre por su boca, sentándose para asimilar su muerte.

Nishinoya se sacó la camiseta, se acercó y con ella trató de cubrir aquella gran herida que se hizo Tadashi. Era en vano, por más que trataba de frenar la hemorragia, no era posible; el joven pecoso se había apuñalado al azar por todo el estómago. No tardó mucho en que la camisa se tiñiese de rojo.

—Yamaguchi, ¡resiste! —Trataba de animar Yuu, pensando en algo que pudiera ayudar.

Tsukishima hizo lo mismo. Utilizó su camiseta para reforzar la presión en la herida, pero parecía no funcionar lo suficiente.

_"—Felicidades, podéis continuar. Tendréis cierta libertad; no sé cómo, pero Shouyou está haciendo de las suyas, creo que tendré que tratar con él un rato."_

Dicho esto, la puerta se abrió. Tsukishima y Nishinoya ayudaron a Yamaguchi a incorporarse y lo llevaron apoyándolo en sus hombros.

—Aún podemos salir aquí, tienes que aguantar... —Comentó Kei con un fuerte dolor en su pecho y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

A quién engañaba. Tsukishima sabía perfectamente que eso no era así. Tadashi rió entre dientes y se dejó caer.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Exclamó el rubio.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Yamaguchi jaló del brazo a Kei y le dejó un último mensaje.

—S-Siempre se te ha dado mal mentirme, Tsukki. —Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa de aceptación.— Ya sabes... que te quiero, Tsukki. —Dijo en un último susurro casi inaudible.— Tenéis que vivir, por favor.

Los ojos de Tsukishima se abrieron al ver como el rostro de su amigo perdía vitalidad. Le dirigía una cariñosa y muerta mirada; su cuerpo ya no se movía. Kei agarró con desesperación su muñeca y trató de tomarle el pulso; nada. Yamaguchi había muerto.

—No... —Susurró el rubio.— ¡Yamaguchi! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡A-Aún podemos salir de aquí! —Proseguía desesperadamente mientras sacudía el cadáver de su mejor amigo.— ¡Levántate! ¡Vamos! —Seguía gritando aún más fuerte y zarandelándolo.

—Tsukishima... —Decía Nishinoya en voz baja.— Déjalo en paz.

—¡Cállate! Yamaguchi está bien. —Exclamó Kei frustrado.— ¿Verdad? —Dirigió su mirada hacia la de Tadashi.

**_"¿A quién estás tratando de engañar?"_ **

—¡Yamaguchi está muerto! —El joven líbero le gritó e hizo entrar en razón, agarrándolo con fuerza del antebrazo y gritándole cara a cara.— Déjalo en paz... —Terminó por susurrar con dolor en su tono de voz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora os toca elegir:
> 
> **1— Aparecen dos nuevos personajes.**
> 
> **2— Regresamos con el grupo de Sugawara.**
> 
> **3— Momento de Hinata.**
> 
> Y pensar que esta vez no hubo votos en Fanfiction ;-; mi kokoro we. Aunque tal vez influyó lo de que cuando actualicé me salió un error, pero aún así se subió el capítulo. Idk ;;
> 
> LA COSA ESTÁ QUE TRINA (?) Milagro, actualicé un sábado por la tarde, OMG MILAGRO AHHH. En fin. RIP Gucho, Best gucho que se clavó el serrucho ;-; #ForTheTeam
> 
> ¿Qué significará eso de que Hinata hizo de las suyas? CHA CHAN. ¿Qué le habrán hecho a Ushijima y a Tendou para actuar así? CHA CHANNN.


	8. Todo o nada. (1ra Parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La opción ganadora con 8 votos a favor fue:
> 
> **3— Momento de Hinata.**
> 
> Hubo un total de 9 votos.
> 
> Wattpad: 4 votos a favor de la 3ra opción.
> 
> Fanfiction: 3 votos a favor de la 3ra opción.
> 
> AO3: 1 voto a favor de la 3ra opción.
> 
> Amoryaoi: 1 voto a favor de la 1ra opción.
> 
> Al parecer casi todos querían el momento de Hinata (?)
> 
> Como la opción 1 donde iban a salir dos personajes nuevos perdió, Bokuto y Yaku no aparecerán ;; Esto solo deja a Oikawa y a Kuroo disponibles.
> 
> Tal vez es tarde para avisar ya que ya lo he usado anteriormente, pero cuando veáis una oración centrada y en negrita con comillas, significa que X personaje está pensando. No sé si me explico, pero creo que se puede deducir.

_"—Tsukishima... —Decía Nishinoya en voz baja.— Déjalo en paz._

_—¡Cállate! Yamaguchi está bien. —Exclamó Kei frustrado.— ¿Verdad? —Dirigió su mirada hacia la de Tadashi._

_**"¿A quién estás tratando de engañar?"** _

_—¡Yamaguchi está muerto! —El joven líbero le gritó e hizo entrar en razón, agarrándolo con fuerza del antebrazo y mirándole cara a cara.— Déjalo en paz... —Terminó por susurrar con dolor en su tono de voz."_

* * *

 

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Todo o nada. (1ra Parte)**

**~~POV Hinata~~**

—¡Soltadme, malditos! —Me quejaba mientras forcejeaba y trataba de evitar que me llevaran.

No respondían. Cuando los vi estaba completamente seguro de que eran los del Shiratorizawa. Me era imposible no reconocer a Ushiwaka, pero ahora estaba diferente. Los ojos de ambos mostraban frialdad, parecía que no eran conscientes de lo que hacían.

—¡¿Por qué haces esto?! —Grité aún siendo arrastrado por todo el pasillo.

_"—Ya te lo he dicho. Shouyou, eres tan energético..."_

_**"Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer..."** _

En ese instante me acordé de la pequeña caja que había metido en mi bolsillo. No podía sacarla puesto que Tendou y Ushiwaka me arrastraban por ambos brazos, pero eso no era todo lo que estaba a mi disposición.

Tengo una boca.

—¡Me duele, me duele! —Grité tratando de fingir dolor.

_"—Vosotros dos... ¿Qué le estáis haciendo a Shouyou?"_

Esto provocó que los del Shiratorizawa me soltaran por unos segundos; al parecer había funcionado. Si soy yo su objetivo, tengo que aprovecharme de la situación. Rápidamente me giré y le mordí con todas mis fuerzas a Ushiwaka. El dolor le hizo retrodecer y sujetarse el brazo herido.

_**"Ugh, sangre de Ushiwaka..."** _

Eché a correr lo más rápido que pude beneficiándome de la situación.

Si Sugawara estuviese aquí, seguro que me hubiera felicitado por mi gran idea. Y podría haber presumido delante de Kageyama.

_**"Kageyama... ¿estará bien?"** _

El pasillo por el que huía era bastante largo. Pude sentir veloces pisadas tras de mí; preferí no mirar hacia atrás, pero creo que era Tendou. Mientras corría sin saber a dónde me dirigiría, saqué la pequeña caja de mi bolsillo. La miré por unos segundos y vi que estaba escrito en la parte posterior la palabra _"Cianuro"._ Venían cuatro pastilllas.

Llegué a una esquina y al girar a la izquierda había una puerta cerrada. Forcejeé con todas mis fuerzas el pomo, pero no se abría. Tendou estaba a pocos metros de mí.

Por fin la conseguí abrir y me hallé en una sala sin salida. No tenía otra opción; entré y me quedé detrás de la puerta esperando a que viniera aquel del Shiratorizawa.

No tardó en aparecer. Avanzó lentamente, inspeccionando la habitación blanca y vacía. Traté de no hacer ruido, pero se giró al instante y pude ver que su mirada seguía sin mostrar ningún rasgo de vitalidad.

Era todo o nada. Se acercó hacia mí y me sujetó por los brazos. Tenía más fuerza que yo; era frustrante.

—N-No pienso dejar que me lleves... —Comenté resistiéndome.

Utilicé mis piernas para impulsarme y tratar de contrarrestarle, logrando empujarle y beneficiándome del momento, salté encima suyo. Lo tiré al suelo y dirigí mi mano derecha a su boca, mientas que con mi izquierda trataba de abrirla. Él presionaba mis brazos, pero conseguí meter una pastilla de cianuro que tenía en mi mano derecha. No me detuve hasta sentir que se lo había tragado. Traté de sacarla, pero noté un profundo dolor; me estaba mordiendo.

—¡D-Déjame! —Grité de dolor mientras con mi izquierda golpeaba su rostro y tiraba de su cabello para que me dejase sacar los dedos de la otra mano.

Sus ojos habían recuperado su color, pero sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas. Pude ver como salía sangre de su boca, pero no le pertenecía a él; era mía.

Tendou me estaba destrozando los dedos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora os toca a vosotros:
> 
> **1—Aparece un nuevo personaje.**
> 
> **2—Hinata se desmaya.**
> 
> Yep. Ha sido muy corto, pero es porque es la primera parte y bueno, porque es actualización seguida (:
> 
> Se debe a que casi todos votaron por la 3ra opción, así que... No pude contener mis ganas (?)
> 
> Ah, y se me acaba de ocurrir una idea brillante que no pensaba meter en el fic xD aunque claro, solo la podré aplicar dependiendo de la opción que elijáis. Me gusta improvisar.
> 
> Y una última cosa, no sé si os habéis dado cuenta que hay cosas que no cuadran. Esas cosas serán explicadas casi al final de este fic.


	9. Todo o nada. (2da Parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La opción ganadora con 7 votos a favor fue:
> 
>  
> 
> **1—Aparece un nuevo personaje.**
> 
>  
> 
> Hubo un total de 9 votos.
> 
> Wattpad: 4 votos a favor de la 1ra opción.
> 
> Fanfiction: 2 votos a favor de la 2da opción.
> 
> AO3: 1 voto a favor de la 1ra opción.
> 
> Amoryaoi: 2 votos a favor de la 1ra opción.

_"—¡D-Déjame! —Grité de dolor mientras con mi izquierda golpeaba su rostro y tiraba de su cabello para que me dejase sacar los dedos de la otra mano._

_Sus ojos habían recuperado su color, pero sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas. Pude ver como salía sangre de su boca, pero no le pertenecía a él; era mía._

_Tendou me estaba destrozando los dedos."_

* * *

 

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Todo o nada. (2da Parte)**

**~~POV Hinata~~**

El dolor era cada vez más notorio. Traté de hacer todo lo que pude para que me soltase, pero la fuerza con la que me mordía era tal que no podía mover la mano. Estuve así durante varios segundos, que se me hicieron eternos, hasta que Tendou dejó de moverse; al parecer la pastilla había funcionado. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente y sus pupilas estaban demasiado dilatas. Saqué con cuidado mi mano derecha y pude contemplar la aberración que los dientes de aquel pelirrojo habían provocado a mis dedos.

—Maldita sea... —Suspiré con dolor y cierta tristeza.— Así... ya no puedo rematar.

_**"El dolor es lo de menos. Tengo que salvar a Kageyama."** _

_"—Shouyou... eso parece grave."_

De nuevo esa voz.

—Muéstrate de una vez... —Dije intentando ocultar mi mano derecha.

_"—Tengo que curarte."_

—¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡¿Dónde está Kageyama?! —Grité perdiendo la poca calma que tenía en ese momento.

_"—Él ya es feliz con otra persona."_

_**"¿De qué está hablando...?"** _

Mientras trataba de comprender lo que aquel hombre había dicho, sentí un ruido en la puerta; era Ushiwaka.

—Genial... —Suspiré retrocediendo lentamente.

**_"Lo que faltaba."_ **

_**"** _ _—¿Por qué te resistes? Desde aquí puedo ver todo lo que ocurre en este edificio. Nadie puede escapar."_

_**"Ah... Duele mucho. Pero todavía puedo hacer algo."** _

Saqué la otra pastilla de cianuro, me quedaban las dos que no había tocado y que se hallaban en la caja, y se la mostré al del Shiratorizawa. Seguía inmóvil en la puerta.

_"—¿Qué harás con eso? —Comentó el secuestrador cambiando su voz de un tono serio a uno de preocupación."_

No dije nada. Solo hice la finta de que iba a meter aquel veneno letal en mi boca.

_"—Espera, Shouyou. ¡Detenlo! —Gritó desesperadamente."_

Ushiwaka se acercó rápidamente y fingí que me había tragado la pastilla; la tenía escondida aún en mi mano.

_"—Inútil. —Afirmó aquel tipo y en cuestión de milésimas de segundo el cuerpo de Ushiwaka estalló."_

Pedazos de carne y sangre salieron volando a gran velocidad manchando la blanca habitación de rojo, incluyéndome.

"—Ops, me equivoqué de botón. —Intervino otra voz distorsionada, pero diferente."

_**"¿Eso significa que el secuestrador no está solo?"** _

"—Hola, Chibi-chan. —Prosiguió con un tono infantil."

Me limité a ignorarlo y salir lo más rápido que pude de aquella habitación. Tenía demasiadas dudas, pero no podía permanecer más en el mismo lugar.

_"—No importa que huyas. Puedo observar todo lo que haces."_

**_"Maldita sea... Y ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer?"_ **

 

**~~POV Oikawa~~**

—Tobio-chan~ —Canturreé pasando mis dedos lentamente por el cuello del pelinegro que se hallaba atado en una silla.— He cumplido el trato, me lo puedo quedar, ¿verdad? —Proseguí dirigiendo mi ojos hacia los del joven que estaba detrás de todo esto.

_"—Claro. Pero aún falta la parte final. —Respondió con una pequeña mueca de asco."_

—Tsk. —Hice un puchero para luego continuar acariciando a mi querido Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora os toca a vosotros:
> 
>  
> 
> **1— Aparece Kuroo.**
> 
>  
> 
> **2— Tsukishima y Nishinoya se pelean.**
> 
>  
> 
> Yep. Apareció Oikawa ^^ y sí, soy cruel en acabar el capítulo así. Sinceramente, Oikawa iba a ser bueno en esta historia. Digo iba, porque de la noche a la mañana mi cerebro tuvo cierta idea y bum, aquí está el compinche del secuestrador (: no al bullying a Oikawa, yo lo amo ;;
> 
> Bueno, solo queda Kuroo por aparecer y vosotros lo decidiréis ^^
> 
> Ambas opciones tienen salseo xD, así que elegid sabiamente (?) no sé si es spoiler, pero espero escribir como cierta persona la lía de verdad.
> 
> Oikawa si mal no recuerdo le dice a Hinata "chibi-chan" que sería algo como pequeñajo/enanito, pero no sabía que término usar. Creo que lo dejaré cómo en el original ^^ después de todo, es un apodo.


	10. Confiaré en ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La opción ganadora con 6 votos a favor fue:
> 
> **1—Aparece Kuroo.**
> 
> Hubo un total de 8 votos.
> 
> Wattpad: 1 voto a favor de la 2da opción y 2 votos a favor de la 1ra opción.
> 
> Fanfiction: 1 voto a favor de la 2da opción y 1 voto a favor de la 1ra opción.
> 
> AO3: 1 voto a favor de la 1ra opción.
> 
> Amoryaoi: 2 votos a favor de la 1ra opción.

_"—Tobio-chan~ —Canturreé pasando mis dedos lentamente por el cuello del pelinegro que se hallaba atado en una silla.— He cumplido el trato, me lo puedo quedar, ¿verdad? —Proseguí dirigiendo mi ojos hacia los del joven que estaba detrás de todo esto._

_"—Claro. Pero aún falta la parte final. —Respondió con una pequeña mueca de asco."_

_—Tsk. —Hice un puchero para luego continuar acariciando a mi querido Tobio."_

* * *

 

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: Confiaré en ti.** _

**~~POV Narradora~~**

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir con esto? —Intervino Kuroo.

_"—Ah, eres tú. —Saludó el secuestrador.— Ya falta poco. Además, no le va a pasar nada."_

—Me lo prometiste.

_"—Lo sé. Si te aburres puedes irte por allá, claro está, sin hacer ninguna locura."_

_**"Todo esto ya es una locura."** _

El pelinegro suspiró y se alejó, saliendo de aquella sala.

—¿De verdad podemos confiar en Kuroo-chan? —Añadió Oikawa después de que Tetsurou se fuese.

_"—Estoy seguro."_

**[...]**

Nishinoya y Tsukishima habían estado dando vueltas por un rato sin saber a dónde ir. Aquel edificio era como un laberinto blanquecino, y desde que el secuestrador les dijo que tenían cierta libertad ya que Hinata había hecho algo, decidieron tratar de buscarle. No se irían hasta encontrarse con el pelirrojo.

—Nishinoya-san... Ya hemos pasado por este sitio.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo este lugar es igual! Ya podían haber pintado las paredes de otro color. —Se quejó el líbero.

—¿No cree que lo mejor sería bajar? —Opinó el chico de lentes.

—¡Déjamelo a mí! —Exclamó Yuu con una sonrisa.

_**"Oh, no. No ahora, por favor."** _

Kei no tenía más opción que seguir al joven líbero. Si se separaban todo podría ir mal; y si empezaban una discusión, peor.

Continuaron su recorrido hasta que Nishinoya se animó a bajar por unas escaleras no muy agradables. Lo que no esperaban encontrarse en ese momento, era a cierta persona.

—¿Kuroo-san? —Los ojos de Tsukishima se abrieron como platos al ver a aquel pelinegro subiendo rápidamente.

**~~POV Kuroo~~**

Ya había soportado demasiado. Al principio _"él"_ me dijo que todo sería un juego, a lo que acepté no interponerme. Pero todo se fue de las manos; aquello no era un juego. Era mucho peor. _"Él"_ estaba asesinando de verdad a los del Karasuno.

Tenía que hacer algo, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a amenazarme. Me dijo que si trataba de interferir, Tsukki moriría.

Solo podía mirar y andar por aquel edificio esperando a que terminase este "juego". Pero... Surgió una oportunidad. El número 10 del Karasuno había creado una salida para que todo esto se solucionase de alguna manera. Aquel pelirrojo había captado la atención de _"él"_.

Cuando me dijo que si me aburría, podía ir por allá sin causar problemas, decidí ir a la sala de control. Obviamente todos mis movimientos estaban siendo rastreados, pero ya no estaban los del Shiratorizawa. Cuando entré a la sala, rompí todos los cables que conectaban las cámaras de vigilancia y altavoces; ahora tenía que encontrar a Tsukki y avisarle.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude para llegar al penúltimo piso, y lo encontré. En esos momentos la alegría inundó todo mi ser; pero tenía que hacerlo rápido. _"Él"_ ya debería haberse dado cuenta de lo que estoy tramando y no dudará en detenerme.

—¡Rápido! —Exclamé acercándome y sujetando por los hombros a Tsukishima velozmente.— ¡Tenéis que salir de aquí!

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo en este lugar? —Preguntó colocándose sus lentes y tratando de comprender la situación.

—No nos puede ver; no nos puede oír. ¡Tenéis que iros ya! —Proseguí con algo de angustia.

—¡No vamos a irnos a ningún sitio sin Shouyou! —Intervino aquel líbero con determinación en sus ojos.

—Ya lo has oído. —Añadió Tsukki, apartándome y juntándose con su compañero.

—... Está bien. —Suspiré.— Yo me encargaré de que él llegue hasta vosotros. —Confirmé para después subir unos escalones más y detenerme.— Pero tenéis que bajar. De aquí solo se puede salir por el Parking que hallaréis una vez que estéis en la planta baja. Por favor...

—No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, no sé si es verdad lo que dices, no sé qué haces aquí, no sé si esto es parte del plan de aquel secuestrador, pero... De acuerdo. —Aceptó Tsukishima.— Confiaré en ti.

Esas palabras me hicieron realmente feliz. Me limité a decir una última cosa antes de irme a buscar a aquel pelirrojo.

—Tened cuidado.

Debía detener esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora os toca a vosotros:
> 
> **1— Oikawa interviene.**
> 
> **2— Tsukishima se deja llevar.**
> 
> Antes quiero decir que ya no habrá una fecha fija para cuando actualice. Puede ser mañana, pasado, cualquier día de la semana. Eso sí, no tardaré más de una semana, así que no afecta mucho. Pero lo digo porque las votaciones van a volverse más... No sé cómo decirlo, ¿difíciles? Sobre todo cuando llegue cierto capítulo en el que sufriréis (o eso creo) xD.
> 
> Se viene el salseo (?)
> 
> Y creo que eso es todo. Gracias a los que votan siempre! (: después de todo, esta historia avanza gracias a vosotros ^~^


	11. Me veo patético.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La opción ganadora con 4 votos a favor fue:
> 
> **2— Tsukishima se deja llevar.**
> 
> Hubo un total de 7 votos.
> 
> Wattpad: 2 votos a favor de la 2da opción y 2 votos a favor de la 1ra opción.
> 
> Fanfiction: 1 voto a favor de la 2da opción.
> 
> AO3: 1 voto a favor de la 2da opción.
> 
> Amoryaoi: 1 voto a favor de la 1ra opción.
> 
> Estuvo reñida la votación (?) no sabía cual iba a ganar ya que todo el rato empataban, hasta que hubo un voto decisivo. Solo tengo que decir que me he reído por no llorar al ver la opción que ganó. Y ya veréis por qué...
> 
> Preparad el cloro.

_"—No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, no sé si es verdad lo que dices, no sé qué haces aquí, no sé si esto es parte del plan de aquel secuestrador, pero... De acuerdo. —Aceptó Tsukishima.— Confiaré en ti._

_Esas palabras me hicieron realmente feliz. Me limité a decir una última cosa antes de irme a buscar a aquel pelirrojo._

_—Tened cuidado._

_Debía detener esto."_

* * *

 

* * *

_**Capítulo 11: Me veo patético.** _

**~~POV Narradora~~**

_"De aquí solo se puede salir por el Parking." "Tenéis que bajar." "Tened cuidado."_

Aquellas palabras no dejaban de resonar en la mente de Tsukishima. Toda esta situación había sido tan complicada como para que ahora con simplemente bajar, ¿ya se salvarían?

—¿Cuántos pisos tendrá este edificio? —Inquirió Nishinoya destruyendo el silencio que se había formado.

—A saber... —Comentó Kei.

Ambos jóvenes seguían bajando escaleras sin saber cuando terminarían.

**~~POV Kuroo~~**

No podía evitar pensar en Tsukki. Sabía perfectamente que "él" no pondría nada fácil la salida. Por eso les dije que tuvieran cuidado; me preocupaba que les sucediera algo.

Aún así tenía algo por hacer: encontrar al número 10 del Karasuno y llevarlo hacia ellos. Al haber estado tanto tiempo por este sitio, conocía muy bien los lugares; pero no las trampas. Por eso nunca entré en salas o habitaciones. Los pasillos eran completamente seguros, pero respecto a lo otro... no había nada que me lo confirmase.

Aquel líbero y Tsukki provenían del penúltimo piso, por lo que las probabilidades de que el pelirrojo estuviese allí eran nulas. La última planta; seguro que estaba allá.

**~~POV Hinata~~**

Cuando vi la oportunidad de escapar, lo hice. Sin rumbo, sin saber qué hacer, me limité a correr. Mi mano aún me dolía demasiado, pero no podía hacer nada. Recuerdo haber subido unas escaleras, pero luego me dirigí a una pequeña sala en la que hallé una puerta; tenía escrita la palabra "Salida".

¿Era esto verdad? Me replanteé varias veces si abrirla, hasta que la impaciencia me pudo y preferí arriesgarme. De todas formas, todo lo que hiciera estaba siendo controlado.

—¡Detente! —Escuché exclamar a alguien que se hallaba detrás de mí.

Me detuve antes de abrirla y me giré con algo de temor; era el capitán del Nekoma.

—Tú... eres... —Trataba de decir sin saber cómo reaccionar.

¿Él también era un cómplice más del secuestrador?

—¡Ya no pueden vigilarnos! —Informó bastante nervioso; parecía afectado por algo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunté intentando alejarme poco a poco de él.

—Las cámaras no funcionan, los altavoces y micrófonos tampoco. Podemos salir de aquí. —Aplicó con seguridad y tranquilizándose un poco.

—¿De verdad? ¿P-Puedo creerte? —Interrogué relajándome y un poco más seguro.

—Tsukki... —Comenzó.— Y aquel líbero... Están abajo.

Pude comprender qué era lo que quería decirme.

—No voy a irme de aquí sin Kageyama.

Suspiró con una sonrisa.

—Ellos te están esperando. —Prosiguió tratando de ignorar lo que le había dicho.

—No pienso largarme de aquí sin Kageyama. —Insistí de nuevo.

—¡Ellos te están esperando! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! —Terminó por gritarme.— ¡Si no te das prisa, todos vamos a morir!

Es verdad. Todo esto había sido provocado por mi culpa. Todas las muertes que pudieron haber ocurrido y de las cuales no puedo saber nada... por mi culpa. ¿Tsukishima y Nishinoya estaban esperándome...?

—De acuerdo. —Asentí bajando la mirada.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer para llegar a ellos es bajar por las escaleras. —Me informó para luego acercarse y sacar algo que tenía en su bolsillo.— Esto puede escocer un poco, pero lo necesitas. —Continuó sujetando mi mano derecha y echando un líquido marrón/amarillo en los dedos que tenía ensangrentados.

Sí que escocía. No pude evitar soltar un quejido.

Sacó unas vendas de su otro bolsillo y las colocó alrededor de todos los dedos que tenía destrozados.

—Gracias... —Fue lo único que pude decir.

—Ve con ellos. Luego trataré de daros el alcance. —Finalizó y me fui de aquella sala.

**~~POV Narradora~~**

—¡Esto es tan divertido! —Comentaba Oikawa entre risas.

_"—Eres demasiado desagradable... Cállate. —Decía el secuestrador con rabia."_

—¿Quién iba a pensar que Kuroo-chan te tomaría el pelo? ¡Qué gracioso!

_"—Parece que voy a tener que presentarme ante ellos."_

—Yo no pienso intervenir más en esto. Ya tengo a Tobio-chan, lo demás es tu problema. —Canturreó Tooru.

—Me das asco... —Intervino Kageyama.

—¿Ya has despertado? —Preguntó Oikawa con una sonrisa.— Tranquilo, eso dices al principio. Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás. Después de todo, vamos a disfrutar mucho tú y yo, Tobio-chan.

_"—Me voy. —Informó el culpable de este juego."_

**~~POV Tsukishima~~**

Por fin conseguimos llegar al primer piso. Avanzamos por los pasillos hasta visualizar una sala blanca con el suelo gris y sin puertas. Al parecer, si la atravesábamos, nos conduciría al Parking, pero... No me inspiraba confianza.

_"Tened cuidado"_

Las palabras de Kuroo volvían a mi mente.

—¡Tsukishima! ¡Es por aquí! —Exclamó Nishinoya con una sonrisa.

—Ya lo sé. —Respondí sin ganas.

Me temía lo peor.

—Entonces, ¿a qué esperas? —Preguntó jalándome del brazo para entrar.

—Creo que no deberíamos... —Traté de decir.

_**"¿Está bien que me deje llevar?"** _

Lo siguiente que ocurrió pasó demasiado rápido. Fue en apenas segundos que un profundo dolor invadió todo mi cuerpo. Caí y lo único que veía en aquellos momentos era el techo. Decidí incorporarme un poco con las manos porque... No tenía piernas.

Me apoyé en la pared más cercana y visualicé mejor mi situación: lo que sea que había salido del suelo, había rebanado con una fuerza bestial ambas piernas, las cuales ahora se hallaban lejos de mí.

_**"Ah... Qué triste."** _

Busqué a Nishinoya con la mirada y lo vi apoyado en la pared que estaba al frente de mí; él no tenía brazos.

_**"¿Por qué me dejé llevar?"** _

No tuve que haberlo hecho. Sabía que algo malo podía pasar si entrábamos... Kuroo lo dijo. Y no le hice caso.

_"Tened cuidado."_

—Menudo cuidado que hemos tenido... —Comenté riendo.

**~~POV Nishinoya~~**

Si sabía que esto era lo que iba a pasar, preferiría haber entrado yo solo. Pero no; tuve que haber arrastrado a Tsukishima y ahora...

_**"Qué frustración..."** _

No vi con claridad qué fue lo que nos provocó esto, pero nada más avanzar hasta el medio de aquella sala, un dolor me invadió y cuando me di cuenta, ya no tenía brazos. Caminé hasta la pared de la derecha y me senté; pude ver a Tsukishima al frente... sin piernas.

Más que dolor, lo que pude sentir en ese momento era rabia. Frustración conmigo mismo.

Me daba igual esa sensación de estar muriéndome, el haber arrebatado a Tsukishima una parte importante en su vida... eso era lo que más dolía.

Él no iba a poder salir de aquí; él no podía volver a caminar.

Yo, por el contrario, aún tenía piernas y en cualquier momento podía salir de este lugar.

¿Lo iba a hacer? Claro que no.

—Tuve que haberte hecho caso, ¿verdad? —Respondí tratando de tomarme esto de una manera no tan triste.

—Supongo. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

**_"¿No me guardará rencor por esto?"_ **

—Lo sien... —Proseguí bajando la mirada.

—No te disculpes. —Me interrumpió.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Aún tienes piernas. Vete de aquí.

—Sabes que nunca lo haría. —Repliqué con voz firme.

—¿Eres consciente de que vamos a morir desangrados? —Preguntó.

—Solo espero que Shouyou no nos vea así. —Respondí con una sonrisa.— Un líbero sin brazos, qué ironía. —Reí.

—Un bloqueador sin piernas. Qué patético. —Añadió Tsukishima también burlándose de la situación.

—Menudo humor negro... —Volví a sonreír.

—Creo que prefiero reír en vez de llorar. —Prosiguió.

Suspiré y alcé la mirada para ver a Tsukishima.

—¿Te gusta Shouyou? —Interrogué con un tono neutro de voz.

Él se limitó a reír y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Y a ti? —Inquirió.

—Desde el día en el que me dijo "Nishinoya-senpai".

—A mí desde el día en el que me resultó una molestia.

Ambos reímos. Nunca imaginé que tendría una conversación así con Tsukishima; no sabía que él podía ser así. Al menos, si moriamos, ya habíamos dicho todo lo que queríamos.

_"—Oh, que veo aquí. —Se pudo oír la voz del secuestrador."_

_**"Ahora no..."** _

 

**~~POV Tsukishima~~**

Esa voz de mierda. ¿Ni siquiera puedo morir tranquilo? Miré hacia la izquierda y pude ver a un hombre de negro mirándonos; sin duda, era él. Estaba en la salida que llevaba al Parking.

_"—Qué lamentables. —Dijo con asco."_

Preferimos no responder. Teníamos claro lo que iba a pasarnos, pero...

—¿T-Tsukishima...? ¿N-Noya-san...? —Hinata había llegado.

_**"No me mires así... Me veo patético."** _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora os toca a vosotros:
> 
> **1—Kuroo acude para salvar a Tsukishima.**
> 
> **2—Hinata trata de salvar a Nishinoya.**
> 
> **3—Hinata intenta salvar a ambos.**
> 
> **4—Hinata persigue al secuestrador y descubre quien es.**
> 
> Estáis jodidos xD yo me retiro lentamente porque estoy sufriendo por lo que acabo de escribir ;;
> 
> Esta mierda se prendió (?)
> 
> Bueno, solo os digo que si la opción 1 hubiese ganado, Nishinoya y Tsukishima hubieran salido sin lesiones de ahí. Que os deje cargo de conciencia (?)


	12. ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La opción ganadora con 5 votos a favor fue:
> 
> **4—Hinata persigue al secuestrador y descubre quien es.**
> 
> Hubo un total de 6 votos.
> 
> Wattpad: 2 votos a favor de la 4ta opción y 1 voto a favor de la 3ra opción.
> 
> Fanfiction: 0 votos ;;
> 
> AO3: 1 voto a favor de la 4ta opción.
> 
> Amoryaoi: 2 votos a favor de la 4ta opción.
> 
> Ahora sí que se vienen opciones con trampa :)

_"Esa voz de mierda. ¿Ni siquiera puedo morir tranquilo? Miré hacia la izquierda y pude ver a un hombre de negro mirándonos; sin duda, era él. Estaba en la salida que llevaba al Parking._

_"—Qué lamentables. —Dijo con asco."_

_Preferimos no responder. Teníamos claro lo que iba a pasarnos, pero..._

_—¿T-Tsukishima...? ¿N-Noya-san...? —Hinata había llegado._

_**"No me mires así... Me veo patético.""** _

* * *

 

* * *

**_Capítulo 12: ¿Te quedarías conmigo?_ **

**~~POV Hinata~~**

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. Después de todo, me estaban esperando. Cuando llegué a la planta baja fui caminando por los pasillos y observando el interior de cada sala hasta encontrar a Tsukishima y a Nishinoya.

Lo que vi en ese momento fue algo que nunca podré borrar de mi mente.

—¿T-Tsukishima...? ¿N-Noya-san...? —Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al contemplar la situación en la que estaban.

Ambos se hallaban apoyados en paredes opuestas. Tsukishima no tenía piernas; Nishinoya no tenía brazos.

—Maldita sea... —Suspiró el líbero.— No quería que nos vieras así. —Finalizó con una triste sonrisa.

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando? Esto era un mal sueño, sí, tal vez solo sea eso... Pero por más que quisiera engañarme, era imposible.

Noté que había alguien más que pasó desapercibido a pesar de que estaba en frente de mí. Alcé la mirada y pude ver a un hombre vestido totalmente de negro. Era él.

_"—Quiero decirte algo, Shouyou. —Comentó incitándome a seguirle."_

Esa voz y esos ojos...

—Ve a por él... —Intervino Tsukishima en un susurro.

—Nosotros ya no... —Añadió Nishinoya.

El secuestrador no tardó en abandonar la sala e irse en dirección al Parking. Si no lo seguía, todo esto que estaba pasando no tendría solución.

_**"Al menos tengo que intentarlo."** _

—Lo sien... —Dije tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas pero fui interrumpido.

—Lo sentimos. —Intervino Tsukishima.

—Sentimos no haberte esperado. —Prosiguió Nishinoya.

Quería llorar. Quería abrazarles. Quería intentar salvar a ambos, pero... no podía.

Me guardé todo lo que quise decir y pasé de largo sin mirarlos.

_**"Debo seguir a..."** _

 

**~~POV Kuroo~~**

Antes de dar el alcance al pelirrojo, me faltaba una última cosa por hacer: desactivar las trampas. Cuando se fue, me dirigí a una sala en la que se hallaban diferentes herramientas que me servirían, por lo que luego de agarrar algunas, empecé a bajar hasta la segunda planta. Allí se encontraba una habitación específica para desactivar todo lo que estaba conectado con este edificio. Traté de hacerlo lo más rápido que pude y bajé la última escalera para encontrarme con los del Karasuno.

_**"He tardado demasiado, espero que estén bien..."** _

Entré en la sala que pasándola me llevaría al Parking, pero era tarde. Había llegado demasiado tarde.

Si tan solo hubiese logrado desactivar las trampas antes. Si tan solo les hubiese advertido más, o si hubiésemos estado todos juntos...

_**"Esto... ¿es mi culpa?"** _

Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia el cuerpo de Tsukishima y nada más ver su rostro supe que había llegado tarde.

—¿Tsukki? —Susurré tomándole el pulso y sacudiendo suavemente su cuerpo sin piernas.

Tsukishima estaba muerto.

**~~POV Hinata~~**

Entré al Parking y pude ver al secuestrador haciéndome una seña. Comencé la persecución y me hizo volver a subir otras escaleras. Estaban en un lugar diferente, pero esta vez fueron menos. Parecía que me estaba llevando al lugar que él quería, pero no me importaba. Debía hacerlo o sino todo sería en vano.

Llegamos a una sala enorme sin salida. Yo estaba en la puerta y él ya dentro.

_"—Por fin estamos solos, Shouyou. —Comentó con una sonrisa."_

—¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?! —Grité con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada y que había aumentado al saber quien era.— ¡Kenma!

Se quitó aquel pasamontañas y dejó ver su rostro por completo.

—¡No esperaba esto de ti! —Acusé con dolor.

—Shouyou... Sabes, —comenzó— siempre me has parecido una persona única. Siempre iluminas a la gente de tu alrededor. Transmites alegría y felicidad... y eso es lo que más me gusta.

—No me estás explicando nada de lo que de verdad quiero saber. —Interrumpí a punto de soltar todas esas lágrimas acumuladas.

—Está bien, te lo diré. —Aceptó.— Todo comenzó desde que noté que Kageyama tenía un lugar en tu corazón. Eso era algo que no podía permitir, pero no sabía qué hacer. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más dolor sentía. —Hizo una pausa para girarse, dándome la espalda.— Y entonces lo conocí. Oikawa Tooru compartía la misma frustración que yo. Lo noté en seguida y él también, por lo que llegamos a un acuerdo; él se quedaría con Kageyama y yo contigo. Pero... ¿qué mejor manera que secuestrando a todo tu equipo y asesinando a la mayoría? Así os haríamos saber el dolor que sentíamos.

—Eso es enfermo. —Agregué aún con frustración.

—¡Sí! —Se giró rápidamente y me miró con unos ojos llenos de locura.— ¡Estoy enfermo! Pero no es mi culpa; la tienes tú.

—¿D-De qué estás hablando? —Pregunté tratando de retrasar lo evidente.

—Estoy enfermo de amor, y es por ti, Shouyou. —Completó con otra sádica sonrisa.

No estaba preparado para lo que vendría a continuación.

—Así que, dime, Shouyou. ¿Te quedarías conmigo? Para siempre. Juro que daré mi vida por ti si hace falta, serás feliz a mí lado. ¡Te amo!

No sabía qué respuesta dar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora os toca a vosotros, ¿qué debería hacer Hinata?
> 
> **1— Corresponder a Kenma.**
> 
> **2— Rechazar a Kenma.**
> 
> **3— No dar una respuesta.**
> 
> ¿Qué clase de visual novel es esta? (?) Ahora en serio. Aquí está el Kenma OOC yandere xD
> 
> Alerta spoiler (?) Solo una de las opciones va a salvar a Hinata.
> 
> (:


	13. A ese traidor... yo lo mato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La opción ganadora con 4 votos a favor fue:
> 
> **3— No dar una respuesta.**
> 
> Hubo un total de 8 votos.
> 
> Wattpad: 3 votos a favor de la 3ra opción y 1 voto a favor de la 1ra opción.
> 
> Fanfiction: 1 voto a favor de la 1ra opción y 1 voto a favor de la 2da opción.
> 
> AO3: 1 voto a favor de la 3ra opción.
> 
> Amoryaoi: 1 voto a favor de la 2da opción.
> 
> Tenía esperanzas de que ganase la opción 1 ;-; luego explicaré por qué.

_"—Estoy enfermo de amor, y es por ti, Shouyou. —Completó con otra sádica sonrisa._

_No estaba preparado para lo que vendría a continuación._

_—Así que, dime, Shouyou. ¿Te quedarías conmigo? Para siempre. Juro que daré mi vida por ti si hace falta, serás feliz a mí lado. ¡Te amo!_

_No sabía qué respuesta dar."_

* * *

 

* * *

**_Capítulo 13: A ese traidor... yo lo mato._ **

**~~POV Narradora~~**

—¿Y bien? —Inquirió Kenma.— ¿Me aceptarás?

—Yo... no sé. —Susurró Hinata, aún confuso por aquella pregunta.— ¡T-Tengo que pensarlo!

—¿Pensar el qué? Shouyou, dame una respuesta.

—Necesito tiempo. —Prosiguió el pelirrojo y se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a Kozume.

—¡¿Tiempo para qué?! —Kenma se estaba exaltando.— ¡Shouyou, dame una respuesta! —Terminó por gritar y agarró con fuerza de la muñeca a Hinata para verlo cara a cara.

En ese momento algo cayó al suelo: era una pastilla de cianuro.

—Shouyou, ¿qué es eso? —Empezó susurrando Kenma, para luego ir aumentando su tono de voz lleno de locura.— ¿Qué ibas a hacer con el cianuro? ¿Pensabas matarme? Dime, Shouyou... ¡¿Qué ibas a hacer?!

—Y-Yo no... —Ver a Kenma en tal estado le causaba temor a Hinata.— ¡E-Estás mal! ¡Todo esto está mal!

—Pero Shouyou, yo te amo. Lo demás no importa. —Trató de convencer Kozume aún sosteniendo al pelirrojo por la muñeca.— Vámonos de aquí, podemos ser felices.

—¡Estás loco! —Hinata hizo fuerza y se soltó del agarre de Kenma para luego retroceder y salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

**~~POV Kageyama~~**

—Ya queda poco, Tobio-chan. —Comentó Oikawa mientras me llevaba en una silla de ruedas y atravesábamos cierto pasillo.

No sentía mi cuerpo. Era como si no pudiese mover nada más que lo ojos; tampoco podía hablar. ¿Qué me había hecho? ¿A dónde me llevaba?

En ese momento pude ver a lo lejos a alguien salir de una sala. No lo distinguía bien, pero conforme se acercó unos pocos metros más, su cabello naranja tan notorio fue imposible no reconocerlo. Era él, a quien tanto quería.

_**"¡Hinata!"** _

No podía mover los labios siquiera para hablar. Era frustrante, pero en ese momento me sentí realmente feliz de al menos haberle podido ver.

—¡Kageyama! —Pude escuchar como gritaba mi nombre conforme se acercaba rápidamente.

—Ese Chibi-chan... es realmente molesto. —Oikawa chasqueó la lengua y sacó algo de su chaqueta.

Lo siguiente que pude escuchar fue un disparo seguido por otros tres más.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al observar como el cuerpo de Hinata se detenía y caía al suelo; Oikawa tenía una pistola en su mano y no dudó en usarla.

—¡Qué agusto me he quedado! —Dijo aquel desgraciado con una sonrisa.— Esto sienta genial. Bueno, ¡vámonos, Tobio-chan!

Me sentí como un completo inútil en ese momento. Quería levantarme, pero no podía. Quería gritar, pero era imposible. Solo pude observar a Hinata en suelo, desangrándose, mientras Oikawa daba media vuelta para llevarme por otro sitio.

—K-Kageyama... —Logré escuchar detrás y sentí un profundo dolor en el pecho.

¿Así era como se sentía perder a la persona que amas? Todo había sido demasiado rápido.

_**"Ahora que por fin había podido verte..."** _

Maldita sea... ¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?!

**~~POV Narradora~~**

Kenma seguía en aquella sala analizando las palabras de Hinata, hasta que escuchó unos disparos. Salió lo más rápido que pudo y halló a varios metros de distancia un cuerpo. Se acercó velozmente y vio que era la persona a la que más amaba.

—¿Shouyou? No... Esto no puede estar pasando... —Susurró sosteniendo al pelirrojo.— ¿Quién ha...? ¿Quién se ha atrevido a...?

—Sal... a Kage...ma, por fa... —Trató de decir Hinata, el cual no dejaba de toser sangre. Ya era demasiado tarde; estaba condenado ya que Tooru le había disparado cuatro veces en el pecho.

Alzó su mirada y pudo ver la espalda de Oikawa, el cual seguía avanzando tan feliz con la silla de ruedas en la que estaba Kageyama. Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia y de ganas de descuartizar el cuerpo de aquel bastardo que había disparado a Shouyou. Abrazó al pelirrojo y se levantó.

—Lo voy a matar. A ese traidor... yo lo mato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora os toca a vosotros:
> 
> **1— Sugawara muere.**
> 
> **2— Kiyoko muere.**
> 
> **3— Yachi muere.**
> 
> **4— Mueren dos y vive uno.**
> 
> Aquí están los últimos supervivientes. Os toca sufrir, ¡elegid! Yo me lavo las manos.
> 
> **¿Qué hubiese pasado si ganaba la opción 1— Corresponder a Kenma.?**
> 
> Si Hinata correspondía a Kenma, claramente hubiese sido mentira. Shouyou nunca cedería tan fácilmente y menos con la persona que había matado a sus amigos, por lo que fingiría aceptar su amor y hubiese utilizado la estrategia op que quería escribir: Hinata se daba la vuelta pidiéndole unos segundos a Kenma para prepararse, y se metería una pastilla de cianuro en boca y la tendría allí sin tragar. Luego se giraría y se acercaría a Kenma para besarlo. Kenma al estar tan enfermo de amor, cedería y se dejaría llevar por el beso, abriendo su boca y dando paso a la lengua de Hinata, donde el pelirrojo aprovecharía para hacerle tragar el cianuro a la fuerza. Esto dejaría a un Kenma muerto y a un Hinata vivito y coleando.
> 
> **¿Qué hubiese pasado si ganaba la opción 2— Rechazar a Kenma.?**
> 
> Básicamente aquí Hinata se suicidaba con el cianuro. Kenma, al no poder hacer nada y ver el cuerpo sin vida de la persona a la que ama, cogería la otra pastilla que le quedaba a Hinata y se suicidaría también. Esto dejaría un doble K.O. con un Hinata y un Kenma muertos.
> 
> Por eso tenía fe en que ganara la primera ;-; MI CUERVITO, LO HABÉIS MATADO. La primera era la vieja confiable ;;
> 
> Ninguno pensó en el detalle de que a Hinata le quedaban dos pastillas de cianuro ;;
> 
> Bueno, este fic está entrando en la recta final ^~^ le quedan dos capítulos como mucho.


	14. Gracias, Hitoka-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La opción ganadora con 3 votos a favor fue:
> 
> **3— Yachi muere.**
> 
> Hubo un total de 6 votos.
> 
> Wattpad: 2 votos a favor de la 2da opción y 1 voto a favor de la 3ra opción.
> 
> Fanfiction: 1 voto a favor de la 1ra opción.
> 
> AO3: 1 voto a favor de la 3ra opción.
> 
> Amoryaoi: 1 voto a favor de la 3ra opción.

_"—¿Shouyou? No... Esto no puede estar pasando... —Susurró sosteniendo al pelirrojo.— ¿Quién ha...? ¿Quién se ha atrevido a...?_

_—Sal... a Kage...ma, por fa... —Trató de decir Hinata, el cual no dejaba de toser sangre. Ya era demasiado tarde; estaba condenado ya que Tooru le había disparado cuatro veces en el pecho._

_Alzó su mirada y pudo ver la espalda de Oikawa, el cual seguía avanzando tan feliz con la silla de ruedas en la que estaba Kageyama. Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia y de ganas de descuartizar el cuerpo de aquel bastardo que había disparado a Shouyou. Abrazó al pelirrojo y se levantó._

_—Lo voy a matar. A ese traidor... yo lo mato."_

* * *

 

* * *

**_Capítulo 14: Gracias, Hitoka-chan._ **

**~~POV Kuroo~~**

_"Tsukki está muerto. ¿Significa que todo lo que hice ha sido en vano? No ha servido de nada."_

Seguí zarandeando suavemente su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. ¿Qué hice mal?

—Tsukki... Por favor... —Sollocé y abracé su cadáver.

Me giré y pude contemplar como aquel líbero del Karasuno se encontraba en la misma situación. Estaba muerto.

—¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? —Me pregunté pensando que alguien me daría una respuesta.

_"Ya no hay nadie aquí en quien pueda confiar."_

En ese momento cierto pensamiento invadió mi mente.

_"¿Y si intento volver a activar las trampas?"_

Por intentarlo no tenía nada que perder. Me levanté y decidí regresar por donde había venido.

No sabía cuantos más se hallaban aún en este lugar. Tal vez el número 10 del Karasuno estaba muerto, quizás Kageyama también. Incluso el mismo Oikawa, o a lo mejor Kenma. De todas formas había perdido el interés en los otros grupos en los que no estaba Tsukishima.

Cuando llegué a la sala en la que destrocé ciertos cables para desactivar las trampas, me di cuenta de que parecía imposible arreglarlo. Pero podía poner a prueba todos mis conocimientos, y así quizás...

—Al menos... en la salida. —Comentaba para mí mismo pensando en que tal vez pudiera funcionar ante Kenma u Oikawa.

Me daba igual lo que me sucediera a mí.

**~~POV Kiyoko~~**

Habían pasado horas desde que dejamos de escuchar la voz del secuestrador. Estuvimos caminando sin rumbo, hasta que preferí dar la idea de detenernos en la esquina de un pasillo y esperar.

—Todo esto... ¿habrá terminado? —Me preguntaba creyendo que aún habría una pequeña luz de esperanza.

—Eso espero... —Decía Hitoka mientras abrazaba la mochila que había conseguido a saber de dónde.— Aquel hombre... dijo que Hinata había hecho algo.

—Tal vez sea algo bueno. —Finalicé con una sonrisa, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a la pequeña rubia.

Sugawara no había dicho nada en todo este tiempo. Solo nos seguía, con la mirada perdida, pensando a saber en qué y sin esperanza. Sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo característico suyo desde que Daichi murió.

—Shimizu-senpai... —Hitoka me sacó de mis pensamientos y me ofreció una botella de agua y unas galletas.

—Gracias, Hitoka-chan. —Respondí amablemente.— Por cierto, sé que te lo estoy preguntando algo tarde, pero, ¿y esa mochila?

—Ah, esto es, resulta que... —Hizo una pausa para tratar de explicarse mejor.— El señor que nos encerró me dijo que la podía llevar, y que había comida y agua por si lo necesitaba...

Cuando escuché esas últimas palabras solté la galleta que tenía en mano y por instinto escupí el agua que estaba bebiendo.

—¡¿Y estás bien?! —Me estaba exaltando demasiado al saber aquello.

Cualquier cosa proveniente de un enfermo mental como el que nos había secuestrado no era algo bueno.

—S-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices? ¿Q-Qué te preocupa tanto? —Me informó Hitoka algo nerviosa al ver cómo me había puesto.

Suspiré tranquilizándome y la abracé.

—Menos mal... —Susurré con alegría.

Sugawara permanecía de pie observándonos y sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su cara, hasta que empezó a avanzar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunté al ver como se dirigía por el pasillo.— ¿A dónde vas...?

—Tengo que salir de aquí. —Respondió con una voz seria.

No parecía Sugawara. Toda esta situación de mierda le había dañado psicológicamente.

—¿V-Vamos con él? —Me interrogó Hitoka.

—De acuerdo. —Accedí; algo que ojalá nunca hubiese hecho.

Le seguimos durante un buen rato. No dejaba de dirigirse hacia las escaleras y lo único que hacíamos era bajar, hasta que llegamos a la primera planta.

—¿D-De verdad vamos a poder salir de aquí? —Preguntaba la joven rubia con un tono de voz lleno de felicidad.

—Eso parece. —Terminé con una sonrisa.

Sugawara lideraba en este momento. Seguimos avanzando por un pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada de una sala en la que al frente se podía ver la salida al Parking.

El chico de cabello ceniza se detuvo y permaneció mirando lo poco que se veía de aquel interior sin siquiera dar un paso hacia delante. Había algo extraño, se podían ver algunas manchas rojas y los dedos de una mano. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¡¿Por ahí podemos salir?! —Inquirió Hitoka con una sonrisa; verla tan feliz me hacía parecer que todo iba a ir bien.— ¡Shimizu-senpai, vamos! —Me agarró de la mano y me jaló.

Yachi fue corriendo, ignorando a Sugawara que aún seguía sin entrar, y me llevó con ella. Nunca podré olvidar la gran sonrisa con la que me miró al ir ella por delante y girar su rostro para verme.

—¡Shimizu-senp...

Un segundo. Solo fue cuestión de un segundo en el que el cuerpo de Hitoka fue atravesado por unos fierros puntiagudos que salieron del suelo cuando ella puso un pie en aquella sala. La velocidad fue tal que no pude reaccionar. Aquellos metales atravesaron desde los pies hasta el cráneo de la joven rubia, provocando que su propia sangre se dispersara y manchase todo su alrededor. Ella permanecía con aquella sonrisa, la cual fue totalmente deformada por lo que le ocurrió. Unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, los cuales me seguían mirando.

Aún podía sentir la calidez de su mano.

**[…]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora os toca a vosotros:
> 
> **1— Final feliz. (Happy End)**
> 
> **2— Final malo. (Bad End)**
> 
> **3— Final neutro.**
> 
> Elegid lo que os diga vuestro corazón (?), porque se viene el último capítulo y seguro que será más largo. Estas opciones no tienen trampa xD básicamente podéis terminar esta historia con un happy end, o un bad end... O uno neutral (?) (¿Qué clase de visual novel es esta x2?)
> 
> Tardé más de lo que creía en actualizar porque había un empate ;; pero luego desempataron y me puse a escribir.


	15. ¿Ahora lo comprendes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La opción ganadora con 3 votos a favor fue:
> 
> **2— Final malo. (Bad End)**
> 
> Hubo un total de 6 votos.
> 
> Wattpad: 2 votos a favor de la 2da opción.
> 
> Fanfiction: 1 voto a favor de la 2da opción y 1 voto a favor de la 3ra opción.
> 
> AO3: 1 voto a favor de la 1ra opción.
> 
> Amoryaoi: 1 voto a favor de la 3ra opción.

_"—¡Shimizu-senp..._

_Un segundo. Solo fue cuestión de un segundo en el que el cuerpo de Hitoka fue atravesado por unos fierros puntiagudos que salieron del suelo cuando ella puso un pie en aquella sala. La velocidad fue tal que no pude reaccionar. Aquellos metales atravesaron desde los pies hasta el cráneo de la joven rubia, provocando que su propia sangre se dispersara y manchase todo su alrededor. Ella permanecía con aquella sonrisa, la cual fue totalmente deformada por lo que le ocurrió. Unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, los cuales me seguían mirando._

_Aún podía sentir la calidez de su mano."_

* * *

 

* * *

**_Capítulo final: ¿Ahora lo comprendes?_ **

**~~POV Kiyoko~~**

—¿Hitoka-chan...? —Fue lo último que pude decir al verla en esa situación.

Los fierros puntiagudos regresaron por donde habían salido a gran velocidad y pude sostener en mis brazos el cuerpo malherido de la joven rubia. No pude contener mis lágrimas; tampoco logré decir algo más.

Sugawara permanecía a un lado con la mirada perdida, hasta que decidió hacerme a un lado y entrar por completo en aquella sala.

—Nishinoya... —Susurró mientras miraba a la derecha.

Pude ver cómo salían unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos; luego se alejó, siguiendo de frente hacia el Parking.

Un vago pensamiento pasó por mi mente.

_"Quiero morir."_

Pero... eso era muy cobarde. Demasiado.

Decidí depositar el destrozado y ensangrentado cuerpo de Hitoka en el pasillo, sequé mis lágrimas, le di un beso en la frente y terminé por entrar en aquella habitación. A la izquierda estaba Tsukishima sin piernas, a la derecha Nishinoya sin brazos; ambos muertos.

Me dirigí hacia el Parking y una vez dentro, a varios metros, pude ver unas escaleras de las cuales venía cierta luz; era la salida.

**[…]**

**~~POV Narradora~~**

—Yo lo mato... —Susurró Kenma al ver como el culpable de la muerte de Hinata se alejaba.

Oikawa se detuvo durante unos segundos y volteó para ver el rostro de Kozume.

—¡Qué patético! —Se burló con una sonrisa en un tono infantil.— Es gracioso porque no te lo esperabas. Al final, todo lo que planeaste se fue a la mierda... Aunque, bueno, fui yo el que en realidad preparó todo; tú solo querías el amor de ese idiota.

—Repite eso... —Kenma empezó a elevar su tono de voz.

—Solo querías el amor de ese idiota... ¡Pero ya está muerto! —Respondió Tooru de manera burlesca.— ¡Qué pena! Es tan triste...

—Maldito... maldita escoria... —Kozume se iba acercando poco a poco hasta el capitán del Seijo.

—¡Quieto, quieto! —Exclamó Oikawa apuntándole con una pistola.— No querrás morir de una forma tan estúpida como le pasó al Chibi-chan, ¿verdad?

—... Ya lo sé. —Susurró Kenma bajando su mirada.— Sé que estoy desarmado y tú no; ya no puedo hacer nada... —Hizo una pausa para volver a alzar su rostro dejando ver sus ojos llenos de rabia y desesperación.— ¡Dispara! ¡Vamos, mátame! —Terminó por gritar mientras su voz se quebraba.

—Uh, qué pérdida de tiempo; ya no tiene gracia. —Respondió Tooru decepcionado mientras bajaba el arma.— Mejor quédate ahí, yo me iré lejos con Tobio-chan. —Finalizó dándose la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar.

—¡Espera! —Reclamó Kozume rompiendo en llanto.— ¡Mátame de una maldita vez!

—Hazlo tú mismo. —Fue lo último que dijo Oikawa.

_"Yo seré feliz con Tobio."_

**~~POV Kuroo~~**

Sin saber qué más hacer y sin importar lo que me sucediera, decidí buscar a quien sea que aún estuviera en aquel edificio. Para mi sorpresa, no tardé en encontrarme con Kenma.

Estaba mal; estaba roto por dentro.

—¿Ahora lo comprendes? —Comenté acercándome y viendo como abrazaba el cadáver de Hinata Shouyou.— ¡¿Ahora lo entiendes, verdad?!

No me respondió; tenía la mirada perdida y no dejaba de susurrar cosas sin sentido.

—¡Di algo! —Grité con rabia mientras lo alzaba del cuello.— ¡¿Qué más esperabas de toda esta mierda?! ¡¿Creías que todo iría bien?! ¡No me jodas!

—Mátame. —Por fin se dignó a decir algo.— Mátame, por favor. —Rompió en llanto.

Puede que Kenma sea uno de los causantes de arruinar mi vida, puede que sea el culpable de la muerte de Tsukishima, puede que se haya comportado como un desgraciado de mierda haciendo todo esto, pero... Era mi amigo.

—Sabes que nunca podría hacerlo de manera consciente. —Respondí soltándole y con voz quebrada.

A veces odiaba ser una buena persona.

—Pero... te lo mereces. —Proseguí sollozando.— ¡Mereces vivir y sufrir por todo esto! Quitarte la vida sería demasiado fácil.

—Es cierto... —Introdujo con culpa.— Como siempre... tienes razón, Kuroo.

**[…]**

**~~POV Oikawa~~**

Ya tenía preparada una salida de emergencia para cuando me llevase a Tobio. Todo salió perfectamente; tal y como lo había planeado. Había conseguido vengarme del Karasuno. Había provocado su deceso.

—¡Esto es genial! —Exclamé con alegría mientras acariciaba el cabello de mi amado Tobio.

Ahora viviríamos los dos solos, sin nadie que se interponga en nuestro camino.

—Si Iwa-chan se hubiese enterado de esto, seguro que se habría enfadado mucho... —Comenté fingiendo preocupación.— ¡Pero no puede interferir si está muerto! —Completé con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —Intervino después de un buen rato el pelinegro al que había secuestrado.

—Oh, por fin te dignas a hablar. —Respondí pasando mis dedos por su espalda.— Ya falta poco para llegar a nuestro destino. Además, haré que te sientas mucho mejor y poco a poco seré tu todo.

—Es repulsivo, me das asco. —Comentó dirigiéndome una mirada llena de rabia.

—¡Encima que te doy un poco más de libertad! —Reclamé con un tono infantil.— ¡Me hieres, Tobio-chan! —Me burlé.

**~~POV Kiyoko~~**

A pesar de que no parecían haber pasado muchos días, salir de aquel edificio y poder ver el exterior me transmitió una inmensa tranquilidad. Pero aquello duró pocos segundos al ver cómo llegaban policías y se posisionaban alrededor de mí y de Sugawara; nos apuntaban con armas.

—¡Esperad! ¡Son ellos, están bien! —Pude escuchar la voz del entrenador Ukai.

Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hacia nosotros; de cerca le seguía el profesor Takeda.

—¡¿Estáis bien?! —Exclamó sujetándome por los hombros; parecía realmente preocupado.

—¡Sugawara-kun! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —Takeda estaba al lado intentando hacer que Sugawara reaccionase.

—¿Dónde están los demás...? —El entrenador se tranquilizó un poco y preguntó con temor.

—... —No pude responder.

—Muertos. Todos están muertos, lo pude ver con mis propios ojos. —Intervino Sugawara con un tono de voz insensible.

Ambos se lamentaron. La mirada de Ukai detonaba frustración e incompetencia, al igual que la de Takeda.

—Demasiado tarde... —Susurró el entrenador.

—Shimizu-san, Sugawara-kun, ya estáis a salvo. —El profesor reaccionó y trató de hacernos sentir mejor con una sonrisa.— Tendrán que haceros unas preguntas, pero no os preocupéis.

Nos llevaron hacia uno de los coches que estaban en el lugar. Cuando subí, pude ver cómo varios agentes de policía entraban en el edificio para inspeccionarlo todo.

No me había percatado que estábamos en las afueras de alguna ciudad cercana. El edificio por fuera parecía abandonado, pero si entrabas te darías la sorpresa de ver lo limpio que estaba.

**~~POV Kuroo~~**

Estuvimos en silencio por un rato más. Kenma seguía abrazando el cuerpo de aquel pelirrojo y yo estaba cabizbajo apoyado en una pared.

—¿Qué debemos hacer...? —Pensé en voz alta dejando salir un suspiro.

Pero a los segundos escuché varios pasos de gente que se acercaba. Me giré hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido y pude ver como un escuadrón de policías se posisionaban y nos apuntaban con pistolas.

—¡No os mováis! —Exclamó uno de ellos.

Genial...

**~~POV Narradora~~**

Dada la situación en la que se hallaban, detuvieron a Kenma y a Kuroo. Se los llevaron para interrogarles, aunque ya sabían que Kozume era uno de los principales culpables.

—Kuroo Tetsurou, ¿verdad? —Preguntó el hombre que se encargaba de él.— ¿Qué relación tiene con Kozume Kenma?

—Es mi mejor amigo. —Respondió el pelinegro con un tono tranquilo.

—¿Es consciente de que él es culpable de todos los asesinatos que hubo en aquel edificio? —Prosiguió aquel hombre.

—Sí.

—¿Usted tuvo algo que ver?

Kuroo se quedó pensando durante unos segundos lo que responder, hasta que tomó una decisión.

—Sí. —Afirmó.— Yo le ayudé en todo, también soy culpable; estamos juntos en esto.

_"Vaya... Qué idiota soy."_

—¿Entonces usted era otro cómplice? —Siguió insistiendo.— No logramos encontrar a Oikawa Tooru.

—Sí, ya lo dije. Era yo.

_"¿Por qué soy así?"_

—De acuerdo. Según la sentencia que se haga, serán llevados al correccional de menores y cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad pasarán a la cárcel. —Informó el señor.

_"Genial, a un reformatorio y a los pocos meses a prisión."_

—Tranquilos; podrán ver a sus padres. —Finalizó.

**~~POV Oikawa~~**

Nunca me había sentido mejor. Lo había conseguido; Tobio era mío.

Todo el dinero invertido había valido la pena.

—Te dije que acostumbrarías. —Le susurré al oído.

No me respondía, pero me daba igual. Violar a Tobio cada día era un sueño hecho realidad. Él no podía negarse y poco a poco lo fui acostumbrando, aunque al principio hubo un problema relacionado con la sangre. Me pertenecía, era mi esclavo sexual... lo tenía a mis pies.

—Siempre había deseado que llegara este día. —Comenté mientras comenzaba nuestra sesión matutina.

A veces intentaba resistirse, pero eso lo empeoraba porque apretaba más las cuerdas con las que lo tenía atado. Verle así de humillado era genial.

—Te amo, Tobio-chan. —Canturreé depositando un beso en sus labios.

**~~POV Kageyama~~**

Quería morirme. Prefería morir que seguir siendo su juguete. Todos los días abusaba sexualmente de mi cuerpo, maltratándome y haciéndome gritar de dolor. La primera vez hubo mucha sangre; demasiada. Cuantos más días pasaban, menos cordura me quedaba. Lo odiaba, era un infierno. No veía el momento en el que dejase de respirar.

¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así? ¿Por qué no pude ser feliz?

Acaso... ¿fue mi culpa?

**[…]**

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que me linchen, falta el epílogo donde ocurren más desgracias por el bad end y se explican las cosas más detalladas (Iwashimizu, Sugawara, Kiyoko, cómo se supo todo, etc).
> 
> Así que digamos que aquí está el final malo que salió ganador. ¿Alguien quería pensar en Kageyama? ;~;
> 
> **¿Qué hubiese pasado si ganaba el final feliz?**
> 
> Básicamente consiguen atrapar a Oikawa y Kageyama consigue la libertad. Kuroo no se entrega como culpable y dice la verdad, Kenma se suicida para no sufrir más, Sugawara consigue superar su depresión y a Shimizu le va bien en los estudios. Deciden ser optimistas y mirar al futuro.
> 
> **¿Qué hubiese pasado si ganaba el final neutro?**
> 
> Kageyama consigue su libertad, pero Oikawa consigue escapar. Kuroo no se entrega, Kenma va al reformatorio. Sugawara no supera su depresión, pero aún así sigue viviendo. Shimizu consigue un buen futuro.
> 
> El epílogo lo subiré pronto (eso espero).


	16. Epílogo.

_**Epílogo** _

* * *

 

**~~POV Kiyoko~~**

Han pasado dos años desde la tragedia del Karasuno.

Recuerdo perfectamente el funeral que realizó toda la escuela por todos los que fallecieron en aquel edificio. Las lágrimas de todas esas personas... las lágrimas de sus familias.

He de admitir que me partió el alma ver llorar a la hermana pequeña de Hinata. Observar cómo se acercaba a la tumba de su hermano y le hablaba como si aún siguiera con vida... fue muy cruel.

_"Nii-chan, vamos a volver a casa y jugaremos juntos, ¿verdad?"_

Aquellas palabras de la pequeña Natsu mientras se le salían las lágrimas y abrazaba la lápida de su hermano... Fue devastador.

Situaciones parecidas ocurrieron con el hermano de Tsukishima y con la hermana de Tanaka. En general todo fue muy doloroso, sobre todo por lo que ocurrió al día siguiente del entierro.

Sugawara se había suicidado.

Ya de por sí no estaba bien, tenía un grave problema y estaba realmente afectado por lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera las ayudas de los psicólogos funcionaron con él.

Pude verlo por última vez rezando al frente de la tumba de Daichi. Cuando amaneció, sus padres me llamaron informándome sobre ello; lo habían encontrado ahorcado en su habitación. Me preguntaron si tenía algo que ver, e incluso su madre llegó a echarme la culpa. Estaban desesperados.

_"¡Ha sido tu culpa, perra de mierda! ¡Por tu culpa Koushi ha...!"_

Toda la situación también me afectó de cierto modo y no pude centrarme en mis estudios. Cada vez empeoraban más mis notas y por más que trataba de concentrarme en estudiar, me era imposible. Tuve que repetir 3ro y cuando conseguí graduarme, no logré ingresar a la universidad puesto que fallé el examen de ingreso. Terminé con un trabajo de media jornada con el que al menos podía ayudar a mis padres, los cuales estuvieron pasando por una pésima situación.

_"Kiyoko, han echado a tu padre del trabajo. No creo poder pagar una universidad privada..."_

Tal vez, si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido... Pero no pude engañarme. Esta era la realidad y lo único que podía hacer era seguir viviendo.

Aún mantuve contacto con el entrenador Ukai, el cual me informó sobre todo lo que consiguió averiguar en relación a la tragedia de hace dos años, donde al parecer Kozume Kenma y Kuroo Tetsurou fueron enviados a un reformatorio, y al cumplir la mayoría de edad, a la cárcel. Al primero le habían caído veinte años, al segundo quince.

Kozume confesó absolutamente todo lo que hizo, desde todo el tiempo que llevaba planeándolo hasta cuál era su objetivo, pero por algún motivo solo se echaba la culpa a sí mismo y no mencionaba al otro culpable. Kuroo solo se limitó a decir que era cómplice, pero no daba más información.

También resultó que nunca fueron capaces de localizar a Oikawa, el cual al parecer había desaparecido junto a Kageyama. No se supo si desde un principio eran cómplices, pero eso es algo que no me lo puedo creer. Kageyama nunca habría hecho algo así; todo era culpa de Oikawa. Además se registraron dos asesinatos en el Aoba Johsai. Iwaizumi Hajime y Kindaichi Yuutarou habían muerto a manos de aquel desgraciado. Supuestamente los drogó para luego destriparlos sin ninguna piedad.

Se supone que Iwaizumi era su amigo de la infancia; aún me sigo preguntando qué tan enfermo estaba Oikawa Tooru.

Aquel tipo poseía el dinero suficiente como para haber organizado él solo todas aquellas trampas, haber conseguido el edificio e incluso haber manipulado a personas inocentes; como a los del Shiratorizawa. Habían muerto por algo que no merecían...

Para él todo había sido un juego. Un juego que había destruído la vida de muchas personas; un juego que había arruinado y arrebatado la felicidad de gente que se la merecía.

Un juego de mierda que había terminado... y en el que el Karasuno había perdido.

Pero desgraciadamente, en este juego no podías revivir y volver a intentarlo. Una vez que perdías, ya no había vuelta atrás.

**…**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si he mencionado todo lo que quería explicar en este epílogo, pero si hay algo que no habéis logrado comprender, preguntádmelo y os lo responderé. Y creo que me faltaron cosas por aclarar pero no estoy segura... ;-;
> 
> Y bueno... Quería subir esto desde hace dos días pero no me sentía con la inspiración suficiente para hacerlo (más cuando es una temática trágica y yo siempre escribo comedia). Así que hoy me puse el OST Evolution de Haikyuu (uno muy triste para mí, o al menos emotivo) y las palabras salieron solas (?)
> 
> En fin... ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final! Hay ciertas personas que siguieron este fic desde el primer capítulo y me hace feliz saber que han llegado hasta aquí. También otras personitas que aunque descubrieron este fic algo tarde, participaban y comentaban al respecto ^~^ ¡De verdad, gracias!
> 
> Incluso a aquellas personas que solo ponían el número del voto, me alegraba que participaran. También sé que por ahí debe haber algún lector fantasma, así que... ¡Gracias a ti también!
> 
> Este fic no hubiese podido avanzar de no ser por la gente que votaba, así que no sé qué más decir a parte de gracias ;; es la primera vez que escribo algo de este estilo y sé que en unos años cuando lo vuelva a leer tendré ganas de eliminarlo (?)
> 
> Mención especial y con amor a **Boro ahora es Nala** , Fredka025, Kuroe-Nekiru, Sygnium y Uru-san.
> 
> **\^~^/**
> 
> **¡Gracias!**


End file.
